Ambitious King
by wind scarlett
Summary: Prince Lee manipulated everyone including his true love for the throne. Prince Kazuya only loved his maid and ignored the throne. What would they do if King Heihachi wanted to kill them both and kept his throne forever?
1. The purpose

**Scarlett here! This time I present this story for fans of Lee and Anna *includes me and my sister Erin***

**It's been a long time since I wanted to write this down. **

**Hope you like this one ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Part 1 Low class blood**

* * *

_Why world is so boring? Do you feel the same? _

_Give me your hand and let's fly together…._

In the beginning of new semester of cultural studies in Mishima Kingdom, Prince Kazuya and Prince Lee were studying together with other aristocratic members in the big class. The lesson was quite boring for teenagers like them. That year Prince Kazuya was 17 years old and Prince Lee was 16 years. They preferred learning how to tame dragon or studying magic to listening boring subject like History of Anglo-Saxon literature in 8th Century.

"Five hundred years after the Anglo-Saxon invasion, this country was again overrun by warriors and seafarers…."

Prince Lee turned his silver head, watching his step brother, Prince Kazuya. The boy that he was watching had a sharp look and black raven hair. His body was lean and muscular. His eyes were dark and gloom. _Damn, he is also sleepy like me. How can he manage that serious look?_

"Damn you. Stop watching at me, asshole." Prince Kazuya said without looking at him, looking at the lecturer with his serious look.

Prince Lee curved his mouth, irritated.

Prince Kazuya was said to be the next king after King Heihachi, the current king in Mishima Kingdom. However, he seldom showed his willingness toward the throne. He spent his time in lonely places, whether fighting with another aristocrat or planting several vegetables in his favorite garden.

In the contrary, Prince Lee was a serious person. He always wanted to learn how to run a country. His dark eyes often sparked when he learnt political policies and law studies. However, no matter how hard his effort, he wouldn't be the next king. He was adopted by King Heihachi from street. An orphaned boy who liked to fight and study anything would never be a king.

He would never be a king.

"I know why you always pick that seat, near the windows." Prince Lee said, smiling wickedly at his step brother. Prince Kazuya face turned red in seconds.

"What are you talking about? You…."

"Oh, who is the name of that lovely maid? Kazama, right?"

"Hey…."

"Short thick hair, big lovely eyes, nice butt…."

"You bloody asshole…. How could you…"

"She is beautiful girl, brother. Have you slept with her?"

"Lee!" Prince Kazuya yelled, looking furiously toward his step brother, who was smirking at him.

The lecturer and the whole class now moved their attention toward Prince Kazuya and Prince Lee. Prince Lee stood and smiled, "Ah, actually I want to ask a question for you master. Can you tell me why the seafarers or sailors dominated whole medieval subject in our discussion today?"

The lecturer nodded and continued his explanation, "good question, Prince Lee. Well, as we may see from these manuscripts…."

Prince Kazuya watched Prince Lee, feeling a slight of envy.

"Come on, brother, I saved our butts from dangerous stick. Don't be angry."

"You white asshole, you'll pay for saying that."

* * *

_I want to have everything_

_I wish I had everything_

_I want my dreams fulfilled_

Prince Lee walked by the hall, looking for his favorite book. He was sure he had left it in the library. He didn't want to loose it. The book itself wasn't too important actually. It was a book about a pauper and a powerful yet miserable genie. It was his childhood dream.

For twenty four old year prince like him, the book was such a children stupidity. However, it was a very precious book for him. He had owned that book since he was children, long time ago in the dirty alley. It was part of his identity.

Prince Lee entered the royal library. He kept on walking until he heard someone's voice. _Huh? What is he doing here? I'm sure he won't read any books. My step brother is way too lazy to read those things. _

"Tell me, what your parents will do?"

"They will marry me with a man from my village, Kazu. They said I have to do that if I want to keep our baby."

"Fuck off! Fine, I'll meet your parents."

Prince Lee laughed hearing those conversations. He never understood why his step brother picked a maid instead of lovely princesses. As the heir of Mishima Kingdom, Prince Kazuya had so many choices. He had so many powers and abilities to have any girls.

He always wanted to have those powers. However he wasn't the real prince. He was only a false prince with no real powers. Even though his status was prince, but many aristocrats underestimated him. They considered him nothing. They took him as low class person after all.

Royal blood meant everything that time.

He had no single drop of it in his body.

_Royal blood_.

Kazuya was a stupid person after all, for choosing a decent peasant. _He never considers about this kingdom. He never studies properly. But he would be the next king. Fuck! _

"Hey, are you taking a mistress, _Kazu_?" Prince Lee showed up, smiling sardonically at him. His long white hair tied behind his white lace ruffles. His body was lean and strong. "As a next king you can't marry a peasant. No matter how much you love her."

Prince Kazuya face turned white. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my book. Look what I've found, two lovebirds."

"Kazu…" the black haired maid bit her lips. She was the same girl from long time ago. She was lovely for sure. Her big dark brown eyes shimmered in the dark. Her long straight hair was styled into a cute braid bundle. Unfortunatelly she was just a decent peasant.

"Don't worry. Interfering with someone's business is never my hobby. I prefer entering maidens' legs, honey." Prince Lee curved his mouth, teasing the maid.

"Well, I'm going to have her as my mistress… That's right." Prince Kazuya said arrogantly, holding his maid in his arms. "After I became king, I'd make her my queen."

"So hypothetical… Well, good luck with your plan." Prince Lee said. He moved his eyes toward the lovely maid, winking his eyes. "See you around, Kazama."

Prince Lee sauntered down the hall, looking at the dark sky above him. _Fuck, Kazuya. Damn, he could do anything he wanted. I want have those authorities. I must be a king. _

He swore to God he would be a king. That meant he had to find a princess. A royal princess and a kingdom.

Prince Lee smiled and remembered one name, _Princess Anna_.

* * *

**Note: Okay, see you in the next chapter. ^_^**


	2. The plan

**Well, I always consider Lee as a beautiful man. He's never a gay for me. I don't understand why your responses rather shocking when read this. ^-^**

**_Please give feedbacks if you like the story _**

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Part 2 Gain a Ticket to next Kingdom**

* * *

_I've never seen a princess like you_

_Shall you take my hand?_

In the enormous and stylish bedroom which was decorated in the latest Victorian style, Prince Lee laid his body. He had just finished his usual day, studying regulations, learning music, and so on. Those were easy tasks. He found no difficulties in doing such things. He closed his eyes, thinking one name only.

_Anna…. _

He remembered Princess Anna.

She was a very beautiful princess. Lee still remembered how beautiful she was. Her dark brown short hair usually tied with red ribbon. Her lovely curves and attractive behavior made most of the princes and royal families gathered around her, demanding her attention. Damn, she loved those attentions yet she remained cold.

He knew it.

Their first meeting was in a royal party in Mishima Kingdom. Prince Lee smirked. He had successfully danced with Princess Anna and stolen her first kiss.

_The night was young._

_Romantic music was played softly, asking many people to dance together. There were so many colorful dresses, so many lovely ladies. That was a very big party. But there was only one pretty lady. _

_Prince Lee crossed the hall, having a great idea in his head. His handsome face showed a mischievous smile when he walked by. He drew himself closer toward his step bother. _

"_So, brother? Which lady?"_

_Prince Lee smiled sardonically at his step brother, Prince Kazuya. Prince Kazuya looked so bored and kept on drinking wine. His black suit absolutely fitted his gloom expression. He seldom showed any emotions except those grim, bitter, hard look. He was always as cold as solemn winter. _

"_Stay where you are. Don't disturb me."_

"_How's your night then? You haven't shared any song with ladies here. They could consider you gay, brother. At least…."_

"_Just shut your fucking mouth off. Why don't you fuck some ladies here and kiss my ass goodbye?"_

"_Oh, what an attention! You know what I am thinking about!"_

"_What? Kissing my ass? Look who's gay now."_

_Prince Lee chuckled hearing his step brother last reply. Prince Kazuya continued his drinking. He turned his face toward the corner of the room. Several maids were giving their best services toward the guests. Prince Lee knew what his step brother had in his mind._

_He knew it perfectly. _

"_Brother, I'm learning some new techniques in magic class. It's called magical forecast."_

"_Keep those rubbishes fucking asshole for yourself."_

"_Don't you trust me? I put a spell on you."_

"_Try me."_

_Prince Lee hid his smile. It's the show time!_

_Prince Kazuya watched at Prince Lee, waiting his next word. _

"_Oh! I've just received a vision! Damn! You're thinking of a pair of lovely legs right now!"_

"_You asshole! What are you saying?" Prince Kazuya's face was getting red. He didn't expect those accusations. He yelled in his usual sarcastic voice, "stop being pervert, bastard!"_

_Prince Lee simply ignored Prince Kazuya's warning and continued his explanation, "hell…. She's wearing soft satin underwear under her white simple dress."_

"_Lee…"_

_The man who was wearing white ruffles suit and black tight trousers looked at him without showing any signs of fear. In the opposite, he was smiling, teasing him. _

"_Wait a minute! Oh? You've got several competitors, brother! I wonder what they will do toward her tonight. I can't blame anyone… She is too much pretty for a maid." _

"_You…" Prince Kazuya barely inhaled the air. It chocked him until the last breath. "You're really…"_

_At that time, both of them were looking at Jun Kazama. She was giving another cup with others maids. Her beautiful face completely gained several attentions from some princes, who were surrounded her. _

"_If I were you, I would take her to some quite place and pour some wine all over her body, licking it slowly. Having her all night by myself instead of drinking like a fucking coward in here." _

_That was priceless, the jealousy expression from his step brother. _

_Prince Lee grinned widely when Prince Kazuya rushed in line, grabbing Jun Kazama's hand. He was taking her all right. The other princes looked pissed over him. Prince Kazuya and the maid walked out from the room in seconds._

"_Oh, that's quite an interesting show. How an evil bastard manipulated his own brother." _

_Prince Lee smiled toward the lovely lady who was standing not far away from him. Her face was so attractive. She was the loveliest lady in the party for sure. Those unbelievably pretty eyes were gleaming with such passion._

"_Thank you. I believe you've enjoyed every detail of it, my naughty lady."_

_The lady kept staring at him, saying nothing._

"_No need to conceal anything. I knew you have been following our conversation since the very beginning."_

_This time the lady's face blushed. However, she didn't feel disturbed with his blatant words. Prince Lee quickly noticed that. He walked closer and whispered toward the lady. _

"_My dear lady, my name is Prince Lee Chaolan. Nice to meet you."_

_The lady smiled. "Nice to meet you too."_

_They looked at each other without saying any words. There was something there, between two of them. There was something worked, but they couldn't reveal what was that._

"_Do you mind to share a song with me?" he asked, with an adoring smile._

_The lady curved her mouth. _

"_So?" Prince Lee gave his hand, asking her once again._

"_Why not?" the lady returned his smile, looking amused. Her pink blushing rose around her lovely cheeks._

_Then, the musicians played a nice soft song. It was a sign for such lovely dance. _

_Prince Lee didn't dance with her in the dance hall. That was too much boring. He took her to the garden, which was surrounded by beautiful flowers._

_She agreed, following him to the garden. They entered the gate, holding hands. The flowers bloomed beautifully. Red, white, pink, and many more spread in the green grass. Lovely starry night above them sparked, compelling both of them. They could hear the lovely song from the hall._

_Prince Lee lingered one of his arms on the lady's waist. They danced more than one song. They danced together, laughing and smiling._

"_So, what's your name, naughty lady?"_

_The lady in front of him smiled ambiguously. "I'm Princess Anna Williams from Willard Kingdom."_

"_Very well, Princess Anna." _

_That was so nice._

_That was so beautiful._

_Prince Lee took some flowers and arranged a pretty nosegay for Princess Anna. He handed that, lowered his body, "for the most amazing lady in this world."_

_Princess Anna took it, smelling the nice scent of it. _

"_This is so beautiful, I love it."_

"_That's my pleasure."_

_Then, much to his surprise, she looked at him in that kind of look._

_Prince Lee knew she didn't intend to do that, but… _

_He shouldn't do anything further, but he couldn't help himself. He moved forward, holding her closely. The lady looked at him with her puzzled face. _

"_Prince Lee?" He heard she asked him, but everything seemed blurred in front of his eyes. _

_He bent his head and kissed her. He kissed her with all his passion. He teased her lips, asking her to open it for him. He swallowed her mouth, tasting the sweetness from her. She trembled under his lips, but she let him did that. She liked his kisses for sure. _

_Prince Lee noticed she had never been kissed before. He had to release her. He had to. Those were the best kisses ever in his life._

_After several minutes, he finally let her go. "Princess Anna… I…"_

_She looked so pale. Her face whitened under his touch._

"_I didn't mean to do that… I was just…." _

_The beautiful Princess slapped him._

_She slapped him twice in the same place, and then she ran away. _

It had been five months since that party night.

"She should leave one of her shoes instead of slapping me," Prince Lee grinned widely in his bed, chuckling.

Prince Lee had teased Prince Kazuya on purpose. He had searched information about the loveliest lady in the party and had found out her interest. She enjoyed family quarrellings. He had put the trap on the right person and she had been trapped. Princess Anna had been in his trap—and recently in his arms.

Princess Anna was the second daughter in Willard Kingdom. The king of Willard, King Williams only had two daughters, Princess Nina and Princess Anna. Whoever had become the husbands of two daughters could have been the king.

Prince Lee smiled as sweet as hell. _Just wait and see my naughty lady. I'm not a prince, but I'll make you my queen._

* * *

_You always suck my blood_

_You always give me pain_

_Don't you feel guilty a bit?_

King Heihachi commanded several general to attack another kingdom in the Southern Place. He always loved expanding his kingdom. He loved war.

The king loved brutality.

In fact, that was the reason why he adopted Prince Lee in the first place. He realized the brutality and ambition in his eyes as he laid his eyes on him in the street. Moreover, he did that to make his only son found another rival. The ironic thing was, Prince Kazuya completely didn't care about his competitor and continued his routines, which was planting some vegetables and hitting another royal family member in his free time.

The old man eyes were sparked as he continued his explanation. His appearance was quite tough for 50 or 60 years old man. His thick moustache and serious look reflected his strong and stern personality.

"So, if we sent our first army to this field, the next battalion could attack this village, which is…."

Prince Kazuya and Prince Lee watched their father giving instructions in the board. He was telling the plans. Prince Lee knew better way to takeover a kingdom without war, but he kept on silence.

_King_…. What a beautiful title.

He had his own plan.

After King Heihachi had told all of his plans, Prince Lee asked his father. He had to tell it now or never.

_This was the right time._

"Father, what do you think of having Northern country under our power?"

King Heihachi gave his attention. He was interested enough on Prince Lee's subject. He raised his voice, "Willard? That Williams kingdom?"

"Father, could you permit me to go to Willard Kingdom as an ambassador of art?"

"I don't raise any sons to be ambassadors—or gardener punk," King Heihachi gazed at Prince Kazuya, who only returned his father attention with his boring expression.

Prince Lee smirked, "I'll give you a kingdom."

There was a long pause.

Then the King gave him the best smile ever.

He never looked so proud on him like that day. "I shall give you my permission, then. Give my best regard to the old mule."

"I will, father," Prince Lee bestowed upon his father, hiding his own plan. _I shall be a king_, _including king of this country._

* * *

** Have a nice weekend! **

**Now please review dear readers!  
**


	3. The arrival

**Recently I've got side job besides my job now so I'm a bit busier than usual… However, your requests are still one of the important things for me. Thanks for reading and giving me feedback.**

**It's specially written for someone who thinks the story is so good and wants to know the next chapter badly. ^-^**

_**Hope you enjoy this as much as I always do! **_

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Part 3 We Met Again Love**

* * *

_Your enchanting music and ambition_

_Soon, you'll get what you wish for_

It took nearly two months travelling and several difficulties for Prince Lee before he finally arrived in line between Willard Kingdom and Mishima Kingdom. The Willard Kingdom was such a potential country with so many gold mines in its northern area, in the middle of the big river and mountains. Moreover, its natural resources were varies from wheat, corn, berries, fish, and so much more.

Prince Lee opened the window of his carriage, staring at the land and farm around Willard Kingdom toward his road. He smiled, thinking that all of those beauties soon would be his possession. The yellow wheat field and corn sparkled like gold when his carriage passed the hilly road. That was awesome sight. He needed something interesting in that situation.

Prince Lee quickly opened his suitcase and took his violin, his ticket to Willard Kingdom. He grasped his violin tighter and played it softly, as if the violin were treasure. _It is treasure, surely. With this violin, I shall capture your heart, Princess Anna. _

It was a dusky road around the journey toward Willard Gate. Prince Lee and his carriage were so near the gate of the kingdom when he found the journey was rather boring for him. So, he changed the music. He played an ambiguous sound, yet enchanting in different way.

The commoners who lived in the road alongside the road stopped their activities as he passed through them, paying attention to the harmonious music.

"It is so beautiful. I never heard that before."

"Of course we never heard it, sweetheart. We never listen to that kind music in the country fair."

"But, it's so different…."

Prince Lee kept on playing his violin, trying to amuse himself until they arrived at the Kingdom gate. The postilion gave the permission to the guard, asking to come inside the Willard Kingdom. The guard was about giving the permission when something incredible happened.

"So, you wanted to…. Oh my God!"

"What's that?"

There were an immense dark above them, covering the gate and the surrounding areas. The postilion stopped the carriage in fright. The guards didn't able to move their bodies. The horses' eyes riveted with fear. There was an instant chaos around the gate.

"It comes!"

"We can't face it right now!"

"Call for help! We need help!"

"WE NEED HELP! THERE IS A VERY FRIGHTENING DRAGON OVER THE GATE!"

There was a dragon came closer to him, attracted by the beautiful sound. It was so big and red dragon. Its wings were long and immense. Its eyes gleamed with happiness when he heard the music. Dragons were such unique creatures. They love music and poetry. That was a rare sight of nature.

Prince Lee quietly came out from the carriage, still playing his violin. He didn't let the panic controlled himself. The whole battalion of guards looked at him and the dragon. They didn't believe their eyes when the handsome young man moved closer to the dragon.

Prince Lee smiled when the dragon closed its eyes, enjoying the music. They spent the time together, listening and dancing. It was an impossible to do, but not for Prince Lee. He possessed such charm and lovely melody which could tame a wild dragon. It was definitely one of his amazing skills.

Then, he stopped his violin.

"My…. Good afternoon, my lovely creature."

The dragon whipped its heavy tail to the ground, creating a breaking sound. "Why did you stop playing the music human?"

"Well, I have to…. Otherwise I couldn't greet the great Lord Absalom from Fire Mountain." Prince Lee bowed, bending his back and smiling.

"You're lousy human, how could you know about me?" The dragon spoke furiously. However, Prince Lee knew there was a slight of prideful smirk on the fire dragon face. He knew the dragon had their own pride. And it was rather high.

"Hmm, it's not hard to recognize your red flaming lotus horn alongside your heavenly big body, my dear Lord Absalom. I'm so honored that my silly music could amused you and made you travel such long journey here, putting yourself in dangerous state."

The dragon laughed. It laughed so hard and cracking the soil around them. The Willard guards still hardly believed their eyes, looking at the prince was talking with the dragon in such elegant way.

"No mortal could hurt me, human."

"I believe so, but some have their own opinions, my Lord." Prince Lee quickly raised his eyes, slowly speaking with the great red dragon.

"Thanks for coming, I would like to offer you something—you must love it."

"I can't hear you. Can you speak louder?"

Prince Lee drew closer. He hissed some words. The dragon came closer to the prince. "I still can't hear, human, will you…."

Then, much to everyone's surprise, Prince Lee beheaded the red dragon, cutting it with thunder speed with his violin. He smiled sardonically at the rolling head, spreading so much blood on the ground.

"Will I what? I hardly hear your voice now, my Lord."

However, none heard his words. They were too amazed looking at the handsome and brave man who had beheaded an enormous dragon. They greeted their new ambassador, allowing him in.

Prince Lee smiled vaguely, slicing the heart of the dragon and taking a red crystal out of it. He knew how much King Williams loved dragon crystals. He did all of the actions in purpose. He called the dragon within his violin song—trapping him with the magical rhythms. He had put deadly spell within his violin. He had learnt all of the spells not for nothing. He looked at the eyes of the dead dragon. Prince Lee hissed slowly. _Don't blame yourself, but blame your bad luck, my dear Lord._

* * *

_You raised your head and stared at me_

_Look at me with all your desires—once more_

The Palace wasn't as big as Mishima royal palace, but it had its own uniqueness. The palace was gothic-styled place, having black and purple color dominated the surroundings. There were lots of black woods and silver ornaments and tools.

King Williams was middle aged man. He had calm and strong-willed face. He still looked good in his age, but he wanted a replacement as soon as possible. His heath was getting worse these years. He hoped his precious daughters would find good husbands to replace him.

King Williams was so pleased when the new art ambassador came forward and gave him one beautiful red dragon crystal and some treasure. He didn't expect so many honors from Mishima Kingdom, especially after the last attack 20 years ago. Last time King Heihachi and the king had a big fight between each other.

He was so surprised to see the art ambassador which was so young and handsome. He had feminine look, yet the king could see the ambition behind his sweet face. He liked the young man. The king knew he was such a dangerous person, yet interesting.

The silver haired prince bowed under his King, giving his respect. "I'm prince Lee from Mishima Kingdom. I was sent by my father as art ambassador. I wish I could give my best…."

"No need to show too much respect, young man. I accept you as one of honored guess and member of our society now." The King smiled and asked Prince Lee to take a rest in one of the finest room in his palace.

"I'm so grateful, my majesty."

Prince Lee hid his smile when he walked by and glanced at the family members. He saw her all right, sitting in the middle of the family. Her eyes were as sharp as knife when he looked at her, making Prince Lee remember the amazing night few months ago. He knew Princess Anna realized what he was thinking about for she had blushing face.

"Anna, what's wrong with you?"

"Uhmm, nothing. I just want to take a rest a bit…"

Prince Lee looked at the beloved princess who walked behind him.

He could feel she was staring at him. He knew everything was getting tense later. _Well, the game just starts…._

* * *

**Note: tell me what you like from this story and I shall update sooner than your thoughts ^_^**


	4. The fair play

**To tell the truth, this story's responses always make me surprised since the very beginning.**

**Again, it's made for someone from Iraq who really likes this, a lot.**

**I'm rather amazed and shocked—in the same time—knowing your responses toward this story. However I like it though *laughing like maniac***

**Thanks for reading and giving feedback to some of you. ^_^**

_**Give me feedback if you find this story nice**_

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Part 4 All is Fair in War**

* * *

_Unconditional love is the best_

_However it never fits me_

It was quite late at afternoon in the palace corridor. Prince Lee was walking behind the guards, who were taking him to his room, when suddenly Princess Anna followed them. As Prince Lee turned his head for a while, he saw her eyes were on him. She was waiting to talk with him, Prince Lee knew it.

He completely ignored the beautiful princess who walked behind him. Amazed, the princess pulled her face but she kept following him though.

"Well, this is your room, my Lord." The young guard showed his a room, opening the door.

Prince Lee knew how his coming was appreciated by King Williams. The room was quite enormous for his size. The same gothic theme and purplish color was also shown in the room. Prince Lee pleased, and asked two helpers for his need. The guards nodded and leave him alone. He was about opening his satin shirt when he heard knocking on his door. _It must be her. _

Prince Lee sauntered the room, lazily opening the door. The princess hurriedly came in without his consent. Prince Lee raised his brows, stunned by the courage of the lovely princess. He quietly closed the door.

Princess Anna was so stunning as always. Her face was even more beautiful than before. Her red velvet frock wrapped her body perfectly, and the high prideful expression on her face made Prince Lee hardly control himself. It took nearly everything he got for not to leap and kiss her straight away.

"Out of so many gentlemen in your barbaric country, why the art ambassador should be you?" Princess Anna pointed out blatantly to the half-naked man in front of her. She always told something straight forward like that. Realizing Prince Lee was half naked, she quickly turned her face away from him. Prince Lee's body was lean and well toned. His chest was rather chiseled than slim. He was so attractive.

Prince Lee curved his mouth, "What's wrong with that Princess?"

"You… You won't do anything good here! Stay away from my kingdom!"

"It's not good for a lovely Princess like you, intruding inside a gentleman's room. Your reputation could be tainted by bad rumors." Prince Lee smirked, showing his naughty expression. Princess Anna refused to look at him, still focusing her sight at the ceiling. "Besides, my lady, heaven knows what I would do in your kingdom."

"You…"

"It would be better you leave my room. I badly need some rest before dinner time, sleeping. Oh, except you want to accompany me—in the bed—how about that?"

Princess Anna looked at Prince Lee at his face, directly staring at his eyes. "It's no longer secret that you're only a pauper in Mishima slum area. You may false your aristocratic status. However, you have nothing in your blood but shame and poverty."

Her words came out like cutting tool for his ears.

Prince Lee didn't say anything. His eyes sparkled as he saw the princess, "Have you finished your nice greetings, lady? I want to sleep, immediately."

The princess hissed heavily and opened the door, leaving him alone.

Prince Lee laughed as soon as he heard the faraway steps from his door. Things were so interesting, surely. Princess Anna's words added the tension of the game. Their game.

He always loved challenge.

His eyes caught at something on the floor. It was red and beautiful. Prince Lee took the ribbon that fell from the princess hair, kissing it_. One day you will cut off that prideful face from your face and beg my mercy. I'll make you love me till you couldn't breath, missing me in each second._

* * *

_My dearest friend, I miss you so…._

_Are you all right without me?_

Prince Kazuya was busy with his plants in one sunny morning when his obedient helper came and gave him a letter. He rarely accepted some letters in the morning. Usually the letters came in the afternoon, disturbing his tea time. They mostly appeared to be invitation letters, party and such. It made him boring.

It was from his half brother, Lee. He sighed, lazily opening it. The scent of the letter reminded him for Lee's annoying presence. _Damn, that bastard had to pour some fucking perfume on this shitty letter. Damn, what does he have in his mind, sending me rubbish like this?_

**Dear brother, how are you?**

_Shit, I'm fine…. What he wants? I'm getting sick? _Prince Kazuya moved and sat on the grass, continue reading it.

**It must be funny to write this letter, but I have to inform something right? I'm doing good job here. How about you? I guess when you read this that lovely legged ride has already given you a toy. **

Prince Kazuya pursed his mouth. _Son of a bitch! He knows that? _

Prince Kazuya closed his eyes, thinking of his lovely wife. He had married Jun secretly in her village, using his name only without any royal titles. She had given him a son, a boy named after his late grandfather, King Jinpachi. He left her in her village, raising his son alone. He hated doing that, but he couldn't take her to the palace or involve her during his activities. His father had been suspected him ever since. He hardly met his lovely wife lately.

**Brother, I'm trying to fulfill all my hopes and dreams here. I expect you do the same. **

That's it. None could understand the letter except two of them. Even though his father had read before him, he might have had no any ideas about the letter.

Prince Kazuya looked at the sky above him, thinking how lazy he had been for years. He had no ambition like his step brother and father. All he wanted was peace and solitude life, with his lover. He hardly led peaceful life nowadays. His father tried to involve him more in the kingdom and wars,asking his hand. He didn't know how long that fucking thing would last.

**I expect you do the same.**

Then, the letter was suddenly burnt in silver fire.

* * *

_It's melody that keeps us together_

_It's melody of your fall, love_

It has been 3 months for Prince Lee since his arrival in Willard Kingdom. He learnt and collected the document in the kingdom's library. He gained so much information about Willard Kingdom, about its art, culture, and his most favorite subject, music.

He had gathered almost all of the information only in three months. Most of the people didn't realize that in the same time he also collecting the secrets documents of the kingdom. He did that secretly, when he was collecting the data about the art.

Prince Lee also noticed that both of the princesses were totally in love with the general of Willard Kingdom, Dragunov. General Dragunov was a ruthless warrior who had kept the Kingdom safe in the last five years. His appearance was completely opposite with him. The warrior was cold and stern. He only spoke if he felt that he needed to. He spent most of his time in field, sport and exercise. However, his pale skin seemed never change.

General Dragunov also had perfect abilities in many things, except art. Every time he was there, in the palace, the other would make him a special party. He got so much respect from many aristocrat members. Some people even said he would be the next king.

Prince Lee knew that his princess fell in love with that cold warrior—and wanted to make him a king. Well, it burnt his heart to see both princesses admire the general in their eating routine, parties, and monthly hunting in the forest. General Dragunov won every match between the royal members, including beating him down too.

Yet, he wouldn't give up so early. He definitely realized that it was impossible to beat the warrior with his ability right now. Last time the great general won in archery match, left Prince Lee a swollen ankle because he had slipped during the time.

Princess Anna laughed at him.

"What have you been thinking, art ambassador?"

The other laughed at him, making him their laughing stock. Prince Lee curved his mouth in despair, hoping that would have never happened in his life. However, he kept silent, especially when Princess Anna talked again about his social status and background for the hundred times.

"Lower level should be attached with soil very much," she added.

Prince Lee smiled bitterly toward the princess. _Wait up, Anna. Wait and see._

He had to wait to the right moment for a payback.

It finally came in the lazy morning. It finally came.

The fate was presented him a chance.

Prince Lee was practicing with his violin when the king came and listened to his play. King Williams enjoyed the music. He smiled and nodded many times, enjoying the music. After few songs—Prince Lee presented some of his best songs to the king, so he asked him to keep playing for a long time—the king asked him.

"Young man, could you help me to educate some family of mine? They have to learn more art and music from a very talented man like you."

Prince Lee smiled, "I would love to, if my humble abilities could give them some pleasurable times to kill."

"You're quite funny, young man. That's true, they only spend their times doing nothing. So, what say you?"

"It's my pleasure my majesty."

The king left him. Prince smiled vaguely, staring at his violin.

It was made from pure silver in Mishima Forest. He had been hunting savages when he had fallen down from the cliff. He had broken his leg, but he had found something that rather interesting. He had found a cave with so many attractive metals, including the pure silver metal. Later he found out that the cave had been left by miners, who had left to Willard Kingdom.

He asked a blacksmith to make several parts for his violin. The blacksmith agreed even though it was a unique demand from an important costumer.

Prince Lee smiled proudly at his violin once again, and then he tapped at it with love. _Thanks, thank you so much. _So, in his meantime, Prince Lee would teach some Mishima's traditional music to the royal family, including Princess Anna.

* * *

**Okay, have a nice reading everyone!**


	5. The Revolt

**An author's note for Lee Chaolan**: I'm so flattered knowing that you really like my story. ^-^ Well, can you tell me which part that you like? And please—I'm begging you here—can you log-in? So I could send my feedback for you. This might be a classical reason, but I've got nine stories in development—and two more in my joint account. I try my best to always update them in order, so I would really appreciate if you can wait. I update this for special occasion—you.

* * *

**Here's another chapter!** **Thanks for my other faithful readers for reading and giving feedback for me!**

** Hope you'll like this chapter as much as I always do!**

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Part 4 Kicking Dragunov out**

* * *

_You had given me my fate_

_You did—changed everything_

The morning mist was so beautiful from Prince Lee's veranda. He inhaled the fresh air and closed his eyes. The whole garden and roses out there were such a beauty. All the beauties were upon his knees, down there. There were nice scents, light and airy. He felt like he was so close with his dream ever.

His ultimate dream, to be a king.

It sometimes felt like knife—stabbing his heart, opening his wounds—when he remembered the morning similar like that. It had taken place before King Heihachi picked him from the slum place. It had happened long time ago.

_It was a warm morning in the alley, in the beginning of spring._

Prince Lee could see his own reflection had sauntered in the long alley, alone and hungry. He looked at the sky in the Willard Kingdom. The sky was so blue, so clear, and warm. All was the same.

_His small fingers were all trembled. No, it wasn't because of the weather. In fact, he had no problem with weather for it was filled with midst and warm air. However, he couldn't have stopped his stomach from hunger. He hadn't swallowed anything for the last two days. With his last energy, he sneaked into main road. Paupers and poor weren't allowed to enter such places. However, Little Lee ignored it. He wanted to know the best place before he died._

_He thought he would die. _

Prince Lee shrugged his head. He didn't want to remember that memory. Memory he longed to forget. The personal helper came to prepare him his bath. The handsome prince said thanks and started his morning bath.

The water was warm and comfortable. He felt soothe inside it. _Thing would be better if Anna—naked—and help me here, brushing my back. Her beautiful fingers would be perfect for a nice morning bath…_

"My prince, would you like rose essence?" the servant asked.

"Yes, please. Pour me some hot water too. Please don't forget to prepare me olive oil." Prince Lee commanded. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

_The beautiful woman asked him in, giving him the loveliest soup and bread ever. She asked his name, telling him funny joke. Little Lee smiled with his full mouth. His stomach felt so warm. She was a maid in one of big mansion in the road. He promised he would pay her kindness later._

Prince Lee opened his eyes in pain. He knew they could have helped her. But, those fucking people hadn't done it. Those fucking high moral people were asshole.

_Twice a week Little Lee would sneak and got some free meals from the woman. They became friends. However, one day Little Lee found her dying. She had an accident on the road. Blood was everywhere. He screamed aloud, calling her name. He asked for help._

_They ignored him. There wasn't doctor to help maids—commoners. _

"_But she is your maid! She needs help!"_

"_There is no doctor for her. Doctors only help high status people like them," the guard said, kicking his out. Many people watched the scene, but they didn't care at all. _

"_Why? Why?" Little Lee asked, half crying. "Why none wants to help her?" _

"_The rules say so, kid. There's no doctor for maid and poor."_

_She died. She died like an animal._

Prince Lee wore his robe. He cursed slowly._ Fuck, even animals got their vet._

Long time ago, he thought it had been the faults of the rich. As time went by, he realized that the he had to blame the system. _The rules were to blame. _

He had sworn to create the rules to help the poor. He would change any aspects that made there was a high wall between the poor and the rich, the high level and low level. Blast all of those fucking rules. Blast them to hell.

For that purpose, he had to be the king.

He smiled, remembering that night he would teach the royal family. He had some plans up behind his sleeves. Those plans involved General Dragunov and Princess Nina_. Say goodbye to your love, Anna._

* * *

_I've seen enough of your stupidity_

_Do you mind to step aside?_

"Yes, slow down in that part. That's good…." Prince Lee trained some family members. That night he was wearing his favorite white suit, combined with his white stockings and pale brown shoes. He was always the most handsome man in the room. He sent shivers towards the single ladies, and received envy look from the gentlemen.

"Well, why? You came…."

He set his eyes to the princesses. Princess Anna looked so pretty with her long pink frock. Her eyes were looking at him, waiting him to make mistakes.

"I have to, Daddy sent both of us."

"He didn't, Anna. He only asked me for sure." Princess Nina added. She was a very pretty blonde lady in light purple frock. She curled her hair into a ponytail. She asked Prince Lee to speak together, only both of them. Princess Anna curved her mouth in hatred and walked away.

"I have something to ask you. Would you mind to help me?"

The white haired prince nodded. "What's your wish?"

"Do you mind teaching me some songs with your violin, Prince Lee? I want to prepare a birthday song for General Dragunov. He always loves music; even he couldn't able to produce it by himself, of course."

Prince Lee showed his best smile. "Absolutely."

"Fine. So, after this practice you should spare some time to help me. Is it fine?"

"Never better, my princess."

The princess said thanks and strolled toward her friends. Prince Lee watched her with delight expression on his face. That's magnificent. Step one had done—perfect.

Prince Lee spent all the night teaching the violin lesson. He played several songs, lovely ones. He even sang his favorite song. It was a traditional song from Mishima slum area, which had been modified perfectly by him. Everyone clapped their hands, asking him sing once more. The handsome prince refused, saying he was tired.

Everyone left the room, except Princess Nina. "Can we start?"

"Anytime you want. I prefer you sing a song from Dragunov hometown, _a mortal bird_."

"Really? How could you know that?" The princess eyes were getting widened. "Yes, that's true. It is his favorite song."

The prince smiled and played his violin, singing the song together.

When it was the time to finish their practice, Princess Nina was quite attached with Prince Lee. She told him everything about General Dragunov, his favorites and his abilities. She told him about her father, and many more. She spoke about everything except her only sister.

"What does she want?" Princess Anna snapped, cutting his steps. She had been waiting for him, surely, in front of his room. The princess had been waiting there alone without her servants. Prince Lee was sure she had kicked all of them.

"Tell me what she wants, pauper."

Prince Lee hardened his teeth, "Whatever she wants has nothing to do with you, my princess. Now, could you get out from my way?"

"Not so fast, bastard. What she wants from nasty creature like you, huh? Does it connect with General Dragunov?"

"I refuse to answer that."

All of the sudden, Princess Anna slapped him. "You… You lowest creature, lousy man, tell me!"

Prince Lee couldn't control himself for seconds. She considered him nasty, making him so furious. He held his fist, turning his head. However, the princess seemed ignored his anger.

"Tell me, what…."

She couldn't continue her words. He had grabbed her body and planted his mouth on hers. The beautiful princess was panicked, hitting him with her hand, but he was unstoppable. He completely put her under control, imprisoning her hands.

"Let me…."

She desperately tried to twist her mouth, moving from side to side. However, the fierce of his kiss—angry kiss, making her stunned. Finally her mouth was getting softened under his kisses, accepting and enjoying sweetness from his mouth.

Prince Lee noticed that. He continued kissing her, lowering his pace. He licked her tongue, twisting it with his. First, she refused, holding it with all her might. Then, he showed some of his techniques. He heard the princess moaned, gasping. He knew he was in the right track.

She moaned when he kissed her again and again. Her body melted under his touch. She kept moaning and sighed, asking his mouth.

Then, the prince stopped his action. He let her go, releasing her.

Princess Anna was so ashamed for losing her self control. Her lips were all dry. "You… You dare…."

"It's not the first time we shared some kisses," Prince Lee said bitterly to her. "It would teach you a lesson, princess. Never ever stay alone in front of a man's room. I could drag you inside and do much more."

The princess shivered, running through the hall.

Prince Lee rolled his eyes. He clenched his teeth. He never wanted to treat her like that, but her angry expression and the tension between them were hardly to be ignored. He opened his room and quickly opened his clothes. He needed a good bath.

A cold one.

He quickly rang the bell on the table. He had waited for minutes, but there was none coming. _Shit, none come_….

* * *

_Show me something behind that cold face_

_You're such a poor creature, disturbing my sight_

"Have you finished your practice?" Prince Lee asked politely in the archery field. It was early morning in the Willard Archery Field. He purposely came that early for meeting the cold general. _It's the time to show him the real me. It's the time._

The man smirked. "Do you have something to say, art ambassador?"

"Call me Lee."

The general laughed so hard, making such cute expression on his face. Prince Lee never thought that man could do that. He was amazed a bit.

"That fits your background very much. So, is there anything that I could help you this morning?"

_Lousy aristocrat_, Prince Lee cursed silently. _Cheap to his bone_. _I'll show you who's lower than who_. _My background your ass!_

The general wore his clothes, preparing himself for his regular practice in the another palace. He had to practice and train his army every morning.

Prince Lee raised one of his eyebrows, "Could you tell me what you are planning now with our beloved ministry of defense?"

Dragunov expression slightly changed.

Prince Lee continued, "It was forbidden, I believe so, General Dragunov, planning such revolt to many people who trust you..."

The trees around them rustled. The sky was getting blue than ever. Both of them stared at each other.

Finally the general spoke, opening his mouth. "What do you want?" Dragunov voice was rising. "You are such…"

"I call myself witty instead of cunning." Prince Lee curved his mouth.

The general realized he was facing the most dangerous man in the Willard Kingdom. He had put wrong score to that handsome man. _Shit._

The general was under his trap. He was absolutely under his trap. Prince Lee knew about the conspiracy in the kingdom. He had found out several facts on his way, hysterically laughing when he knew who Dragunov was. General Dragunov was the illegal child from the brother of King Williams. He had his right for the throne. It seemed he would take it with force instead of marrying the king's daughters. _Fool man..._

It was easy to put spells on stupid royal members and erased their memories afterwards. All he needed was some convictions. He had got all he needed.

"What do you want?" The general repeated his words. "Don't waste my time."

The prince slowly showed his wide smile. "You waste my time, asshole."

The general face was getting pale under the bright morning light.

* * *

**Have a nice reading everyone! Have a nice weekend too!  
**


	6. The Present

**Glad to know that you're enjoying this story with me. Hope you like this one too! **

_**If you like this story give me feedback and I shall update this sooner than your thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Part 6 The Dangerous Art Ambassador**

* * *

_Watch your steps carefully_

_Prepare your doom_

There was nothing so black as the rain forest in the borderline of Willard Kingdom before the light came from the sun above. It was hard to see anything from that place. However, Prince Lee kept on walking, hoping he would find what he was looking for.

He was looking for river dragons. He had hunted them for days and had decided to never loose it again. Prince Lee had sworn to never loose them again.

"Don't you feel tired?" came the man's voice behind him.

"Do I look tired?" Prince Lee turned his head, facing the man behind him and trying to steady his position inside the river. "I consider you need rest Marshall. Let's get some fresh fish here and head back to our camp."

The strong looking man with short cut hair nodded, giving his approval. He was another general of Willard Kingdom, General Marshall Law. Quite different with another general, General Law was a very adventurous man who enjoyed hunting and looking for rare plants for his collections. Prince Lee decided to join him in one of his expedition.

They ate roasted pig and boiled fish for lunch. After the sumptuous feast, Prince Lee and General Law took a rest for a while. The general looked so tired and sleepy. Prince Lee knew it was the right moment.

"General Law, do you think living in peace is one of the greatest bliss in life?"

The General agreed, raising his head, "that's true. Peaceful life will lead our country to produce advance technology, science, sorcery, and much more. If war took place, all the goods would be taken for facilitating the war."

"It happened 20 years ago."

"It's true. The battle with Mishima Kingdom had suffered our kingdom the most. Sorry to say this, but your kingdom had been a pain in my ass. My father and brother died in that battle."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Prince Lee showed his deep sympathy. "But we still face some wars nowadays, right?"

"That's true. However, I and other generals will make sure everything in right positions. Our enemies would never defeat us."

"That's interesting. Do you mind telling me about the upcoming war inside Willard Kingdom?"

"What do you mean by saying that?"

The prince tried his best to hide his smile. _That's a very good question, Law. That's a very good question._

"Haven't you heard about upcoming—revolt?"

* * *

_I'm trying to fulfill all my hopes and dreams here _

_I expect you do the same_

It was inside a simple brick house under an elm tree, inside a small forest in Mishima Kingdom. The sky above colored dark blue. It was going to rain. The temperature was getting colder and colder. However, the room inside was warm, filled with love.

A door opened, a silhouette of a tall and well-built man entered the room. He brought something in his hand. He threw a smile to another person inside.

"I'm coming, honey. You're not waiting too long right?" he apologized with all his heart. "How about our little Jin?"

The beautiful woman in front of him pulled her face, "don't you ask my condition Kazu?"

Prince Kazuya threw his wicked smile, "I'd better check your condition right after this, Jun, in the bedroom."

The prince entered the small room which decorated with white wallpapers and small yet nice wooden ornaments. A small baby was sleeping inside a cradle. His pinkish face was turning reddish under the cool temperature outside.

"Is he okay? His face is so red."

Jun stared at him, "our baby is okay. It's the cold weather that turning his cheek. You should visit us more often, so you would know whether he's okay or not."

Prince Kazuya walked closer to his lovely wife, the smile never leaving his face. "I don't have choice, honey. I have to do that."

"Damn you. You're a prince… I knew that. Everyone knew that…."

"And this prince is falling in love madly with you…."

The prince slid his arms around his wife's waist, kissing her passionately. He grinned when his wife asked more kisses. He quickly carried her inside the bedroom. They kissed each other so greedy as if they hadn't met for months. Prince Kazuya raised his wife skirt, slid her panty down.

"I love you. I miss you badly these days…"

"I miss you too, Kazu…."

Jun was sleeping after they lovemaking. She slept like a baby in the bed. Prince Kazuya wrapped her body with blanket. He wore his trousers and walked outside the bedroom. He sauntered the room, looking for the things that he had brought to his small house. He found it in minutes.

He had a letter from his stepbrother and a small package. Lee always sent him letters. He always informed him information he didn't want to know. Well, maybe he wanted to know a bit. He put the package on the table and opened the letter.

**Dear brother! I hope you're in good condition. The weather is getting worse these days. **

Prince Kazuya shook his head aside, whipping his sweats. _That bastard is right. Nothing's good in this kind of weather. _

**I want to tell you something. I have got the King attention lately. I'll be his second hand by next month. My stupid rival made a fatal mistake and I'll handle that like taking candy from baby.**

_My God, why Lee always be this ambitious? Is power what he always bears in his mind?_ Prince Kazuya remembered their old days in the class. Lee had been the perfect learner. Prince Kazuya noticed that Lee had spent more time in the lonely class, practicing and repeating the lessons again and again. _Well, you and your ideas… _

**Talking about baby, that package that I have sent is the present for your child. I hope your baby is a boy and hope he'll like it.**

_What a lucky guess, Lee. Yeah, you have got a nephew here._ Prince Kazuya smiled, thinking what kind of present that Lee had sent for his son.

**I'm having my first party here next week, it's Princess Nina's birthday. Do you remember her? Lovely woman, isn't it? However I prefer her sister. **

_Fuck it Lee! I don't care which woman that you like…_

**One more thing, I still expect you give your best for yourself and your family. You have responsibility now. You can't play hide and seek anymore. Do your best, brother!**

Kazuya was stunned reading Lee's last comment. He closed his eyes in sadness. That was so fucking true. He couldn't continue living like this. He wanted to bring Jun and his son to proper place. He cursed his lack of courage.

Prince Kazuya stopped reading and looked around. He heard his baby was crying. He rushed inside the small room and found his baby looked at him with his small dark eyes, crying. He took the baby in his arms, cuddling him. The baby didn't stop crying.

"Kazu, hand him to me…" Jun appeared behind him, taking the baby away. "Oh, he is hungry. Slow down, love… Mommy is here…"

Jun quickly opened her dress and breastfed the baby. Prince Kazuya saw that scene and felt guilty. He should give better life for ones he loved. He had to do something.

"Kazu, I saw a package on the table. What is that?"

"It's… It's a birthday gift for our son from Lee. He sent it from Willard Kingdom."

"Let's open it together."

Three of them walked toward the middle room. Prince Kazuya slowly opened the package. It was covered with old ancient spell. Old runes letters were written all over it. He curved his mouth and broke the spell.

It was an egg.

Jun laughed, "your brother is surely funny. He gave us…."

The egg cracked. It _cracked_. A small creature came out from the egg, moving real slowly.

The baby stopped drinking his milk. He wanted to touch that creature. Jun raised her eyebrows in amazement. She panted, "ohh… It's so beautiful…"

"It's a dragon for God sake! I must kill it immediately…."

"Kazu! No!"

"Jun!"

"It's unharmed and cute…" Jun looked at the little baby dragon with starry eyes. The baby in her arms chuckled, happily looking at the small baby dragon. "It's not dangerous! Our baby loves it anyway!"

_Oh, that fucking asshole…._ Prince Kazuya mumbled when Jun and his baby took the dragon and played with it.

**Brother, I got that egg when I encountered a dragon's cave last time. I didn't kill the dragon for it just had laid some eggs. I couldn't kill new mother and her eggs. I took one. Don't worry. It's not a dangerous specimen. Love, Lee.**

Then, then letter was burnt in silvery fire before turning into dust.

* * *

_I wish things would be much harder_

_Everything is getting easier and easier._

_Boring. Completely boring._

The lovely prince was looking at his own reflection on the mirror. He was wearing a new suit for Princess Nina's birthday party. The pale white suit matched his silver hair perfectly.

"I hope my brother like my present." Prince Lee smiled naughtily before he quickly gazed at his personal helper. "What do you think, do I look good?"

"You always look dashing, my prince."

"That's a wonderful compliment, Ganryu. Reminds me to giving you much food right later."

"Yes, my prince."

The fat and not-too-good looking personal helper nodded his head and smiled happily, acknowledging he would eat much more later on. He never served a good and understanding person like Prince Lee.

"Well, I'd better change my clothes now. I have something important to do tonight," the prince smirked mysteriously, making his personal guard confused. "I have to come to a dinner invitation in Wang Jin Rei's residence. Finally, the Minister of Sorcery and Dark Magic called me. I wonder what will we discuss there?"

Prince Lee changed into another suit. The dark clothes suited him just fine. _Well, Dragunov, prepare your doom…._

* * *

_My companion in this lost world_

_Shall I believe you?_

"Tell me more about this prince, Marshall. I hate rotten eggs," the old and wise Minister of Sorcery and Dark Magic asked for more information.

He had heard the revolt plan, of course. He didn't expect the Art Ambassador to know it too. He had to be not ordinary person. No, it was understatement. He had to be dangerous, smart, and wicked person. _Prince Lee of Mishima Kingdom… What do you want to do here?_

"He is a nice person, dear uncle. We went to dragon hunting and he released the dragons he had been looking for, realizing she just had laid some eggs."

"You're always weak with animal. He might have done that with purpose, gaining your sensitive heart, Marshall," the old man spoke.

"Well uncle… I hardly argue with you… However…."

A man entered the room, giving announcement, "My lord, the Art Ambassador is here, he's waiting for you."

"Fine, let me judge him myself. If he proven himself a good egg, I should give him my support." Wang Jin Rei asked the guard to let him in. The guard nodded.

The pale face man in black suit appeared in the room, staring at him with his clear dark eyes, bowing his body. "I'm here my lord."

"Ah, this man…" Wang Jin Rei suddenly remembered that the King had praised the Art Ambassador last time. He was so curious with the man. He knew he was an interesting person. He could sense it.

Prince Lee smiled. _Let's begin the game…_

* * *

**See you in the next chapter! **

**I promise Lee and Anna's meeting would be intense there!**


	7. The Birthday

Dear Lee, if you give me just a signed review—just one—I'll update this WEEKLY and put this in my top list update story.

Thanks for reading this everyone! Hope you like reading this chapter!

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Part 7 Princess Nina's Birthday Party**

* * *

_I'm here_

_I'm alive_

_And I shall get whatever I want_

The night was cold and still, the air of the main room in Wang Jin Rei's residence was getting stiffen. There was a long silence, before interrupted by Prince Lee's voice, sharp and tender in one way.

'I'm Prince Lee, the second son of King Heihachi, and the Art Ambassador of Willard Kingdom. I'm pleased to meet you in your residence, My Lord."

The Minister of Sorcery and Dark Magic gazed at him, raising his eyebrows. He didn't say any words. He was waiting.

"I overheard some people said—you're the finest sorcerer in this kingdom, my lord," the prince told him, half smiling. "However, please forgive my words—for I have found several mistakes in your sorcery books in the Royal Library, about how to conceal the attacks of living dead with animals blood. The holy spell is useless, except we write the rune letters…."

"I believe we should write the rune letters with black goat's fresh blood, not with rooster's blood. And we must cover the whole wooden stick with it and directly stab it to the heart of living dead," the Minister of Sorcery and Dark Magic continued. He watched the man who was standing in front of him. His tone of voice was turning heavy, "What are the other mistakes?"

General Marshall gulped. He was shocked hearing Prince Lee's words. He had never seen and met a person like the prince. He was so damn impolite and rude.

"You shouldn't speak that…." General Marshall warned Prince Lee. His face was turning white.

"Marshall," Wang Jin Rei ordered, "leave this room."

"But uncle…"

"I said leave this room!"

The general looked surprised, and then he bowed his body. "I'm leaving, uncle. It's nice to meet you, Art Ambassador."

Prince Lee nodded a bit, and then he stared directly to the minister eyes. The minister looked at him, allowing him to continue.

Prince Lee showed no fear when he mentioned the mistakes from Wang Jin Rei's spell books. He explained and noted which pages and which books, saying those should be fixed soon and updated for the future advanced.

The fury in the old man's eyes wasn't able to be hidden, yet it had no difference for the young man. He continued his words.

"And I think we should work on those books, adding some advancement that had been made during these years. I'm surprised you could write those books in early age, My Lord… In my opinion, we…."

Wang Jin Rei was amazed. None had spoken that way to him, correcting his mistakes and giving advices. He always considered as the best sorcerer and everyone swallowed his words easily. Now, in front of him, there was a young man who dared to say his comments. He was simply amazed, and stunned.

Prince Lee hit him on the right spot, perfectly direct spot.

He liked that young man. He had something in him that none could resist. He had the charm, the real charm of ruler. Wang Jin Rei laughed heartily.

"You're a charming person, Art Ambassador. I have never known there is a man in the world who appreciates my books as you do. We should spend some times discussing magic and spells."

"I suppose that idea would be great, My Lord."

"I call you here not to talk about that subject, of course. I heard all from my nephew—General Marshall—that you knew about the revolt. That's just a matter of time for Dragunov to rule this kingdom."

"My Lord, do you consider him as a great king, who could bring this kingdom to the best times?"

The old man laughed hard, giving him sympathetic smile. He absolutely had never met this kind of man in his life. This man could get anything he wished for. The old man quickly stood from his chair and gave the prince his bow.

The great minister gave his bow.

Prince Lee bowed his body once more, "please…"

"Please isn't a word suits the king," The minister told him. "I'm in your side, so give me your best."

Prince Lee gave his a sly smile. "I would never cross your faith on me, My Lord."

* * *

_You came like a lightning_

_Destroying me harmonious life_

The sky was still dark and cold when the lovely princess put all her new dresses on her chamber. Though the temperature was terribly chilly, but Princess Anna felt hot instead. She was so jealous. She was so jealous with her father attention toward her sister Nina.

She hated her sister very much.

She hated her a lot.

The preparation for Nina's birthday, which would be celebrated in the next two days, was so extravagant. The kingdom seemed busy decorating and preparing the whole party. All of the purple colors—Nina's favorite color— had dominated the main hall and ballroom for two weeks. _That stupid bitch doesn't deserve all of attentions! So what if Nina is a dead spit of their late mother? So what if Nina always be number one in everything and she always be number two?_

Princess Anna bit her lips in despair, and then she walked out into her terrace. Her father always treated Nina better than her for years. Her father….

She knew her father loathed her. Her own father hated her since the day she was born. Princess Anna knew it. She always knew it.

Princess Anna wept her tears. She felt really sad. Her uncle once said she was the cause of her mother death. She barely remembered when her mother died, and how, but it seemed that everyone blamed her for being the cause.

Sadness was lingered, surrounding her feeling when she saw the stars above her. The sky looked so beautiful after the rain. Princess Anna couldn't help her tears. She cried, thinking of all the hatred of her father and the jealousy toward her sister. Her feelings depressed her much. She felt disgusted with herself.

"My lady…. What makes you sad?"

Princess Anna was so surprised realizing Prince Lee was there, inside her terrace. He was standing besides her, shocking her most. She didn't expect him to be there. She never expected him to be there for sure. _What the hell is he doing here? How could he…._

"I saw you crying when I was walking tonight….So I decided to give you a visit…."

"It's not a proper visit," the princess snapped angrily.

"I know…. Yet I couldn't help it," Prince Lee curved his mouth. "Please stop crying…."

She was going to scream when Prince Lee touched her face, wept her tears and smiled sweetly to her, saying her there was nothing to be worried.

"My princess, you have to fear nothing…. For I'll always be with you…."

The princess felt her head was empty, and she directly stared at Prince Lee. She was so ashamed. She didn't want someone catching her crying. She hated someone seeing her in weak state. She hated it. She jerked away, stepped backward.

"You don't know how my feeling like... Don't act as if you knew everything…."

"Precisely, I don't know what you have in your mind. You tell me, sweetheart."

The princess laughed, mocking at the man in front of her. "You can help me nothing. You favor my sister, don't you? You fawn over my father, don't you? You…. You are…."

There was something in her voice that she could no longer control when she faced him. She always felt that way when she met Prince Lee. She would never hide her feeling.

"What have you got to say?"

"You are fucking sweet-mouthed jerk that could kiss anyone asshole for getting what you want. You are nothing but dirty blooded man, false aristocrat, and manipulating bastard that I ever met in my whole life."

"I'm quite surprise to know your vocabulary richness, my dear princess," Prince Lee didn't change his expression. "You're right…. I have already possessed this dirty blood over my body and I couldn't change it. Perhaps you could do that for me."

Princess Anna knew what he meant. He wanted her to marry him. The princess watched the silver haired man, twitching her mouth angrily, "You bastard!"

"Funny…. Your insults sound so melodious in my ears…. I like hearing those, my lady," Prince Lee grinned. "I like hearing anything from your beautiful lips."

My God…. I hate seeing you… I hate talking with you…"

"Is that true?"

"I hate you… I hate you over everything."

"Too bad…." the prince claimed. He stepped forward, walking closer to the princess, "for I always want you, desire you…."

Princess Anna gasped when the prince caught her arm, pulled her down forcefully, and pressed her to the wall. She struggled, doing her best to stop what he was doing.

"What are you doing? Let me…."

The lovely princess couldn't finish her word for her mouth was closed. Prince Lee kissed her brutally, fiercely, and she wanted to cry for the agony of it. He kissed her so badly, and she couldn't stop it. His tongue kept moving, forcing her to open her mouth. He explored the lovely lips with his tongue, tasting her mouth. The princess was so angry. Her hand hit the prince many times, hurting him and punching him.

Yet he didn't let her go easily. He wouldn't let her away that easy. Princess Anna was so furious with Prince Lee. She didn't want that person to kiss her again. _This shouldn't …. He couldn't do this to me…. He shouldn't… Oh, God… why these kisses feel so good?_

After several minutes, finally the princess gave up. She stopped fighting. She let her desire took her sanity away. And Prince Lee noticed her desire. One of his hands slid between her sleeping gowns, plunged it until he found her lovely breast, caressing it while the other hand pressed her body into him, holding her tightly.

She moaned in pleasure as he did that, shivering when she felt something changed inside her. She liked his touch. She liked his kisses. She wanted him.

She wanted him alright. As she buried her fingers beneath Prince Lee's hair, desired him, the prince let her go. He suddenly stopped moving and released her. With his sharp eyes and his swollen lips—and wet too—the prince stared at her, whispering wickedly, "never thought you want me that much…."

The princess couldn't say anything. She was so ashamed for lacking her self control. She bit her dry lips when Prince Lee jumped over from her terrace, almost flying to his carriage below her room and blowing her a kiss from his carriage windows before disappeared in the dark.

Princess Anna touched her lips, closing her eyes miserably. She always lost her self control when she was near him. She couldn't hide anything. Since the first time she met him, she always felt that way. She hated seeing him laughing with another girl, joking and spending time. _This is impossible. I've been in love with Dragunov for years, but why I want that jerk too? Perhaps it's only physical attraction? Yes, it must be only physical…. _

* * *

_It's my love that makes you suffer_

_And it's my love that makes you stay alive _

"Do you think my show tonight will make General Dragunov happy?" the lovely lady in a very amusing and astonishing purple frock blushed, asking him shyly. "I'm afraid if…."

"That would be fine. You're perfect, Princess Nina. Your violin ability must have been increasing all these weeks."

"Thanks to you, my dear Art Ambassador," the lovely princess in purple frock bowed her body, and then went away through bunch of people in the ballroom hall. The princess coming attracted many attentions. She looked so pretty with small crystal crown on her braided hair. The frocked suited her body perfectly, wrapping her curves. She was the most beautiful lady of course—because he hadn't seen Princess Anna yet.

Princess Anna hadn't come and he kept on looking for her. The Art Ambassador smiled vaguely. He looked the whole room thoroughly, looking for the woman he desired.

Since that night in Princess Anna's terrace, he hadn't seen her yet. She had locked herself inside her room and refused to walk out. The prince knew he could sneak anytime with his abilities, but he didn't want to do that. He also had felt angry that night, when the lovely princess called him dirty blooded man, false aristocrat and moreover, manipulating bastard. He detested those words. He had lost his self control. He had been so angry he had forced her to kiss him.

His eyes caught another person. That one looked so pale more than ever. General Dragunov looked unhealthy that night. Prince Lee smirked, remembering what had happened between two of them. With Wang Jin Rei help, he warned the king and caught General Dragunov partner in crime, Minister of Education and Science, Minister Raven.

Since Minister Raven, which called Raven the disgusting rebellion nowadays, was in prison, General Dragunov had lost one of his important followers. General Dragunov acted more suspicious lately, but Prince Lee knew Dragunov couldn't do many things without supports. Dragunov had to be waiting—until the king title fell into his hands.

"You seem unhealthy, General Dragunov…."

"Fuck off you bastard. I don't want to speak with you," the great general cursed him, and walked away, leaving Prince Lee. The prince knew he had won the first battle.

Wang Jin Rei, the minister of Sorcery and Dark Magic crossed the hall, walking toward him. The old man smirked when he arrived, stating, "what a shame, you have lost one of your games…."

Prince Lee pulled his face. "I moved too fast, right?"

"You've got what you have done."

Prince Lee was about saying another word when he saw Princess Anna entered the ballroom. She looked so beautiful in her scarlet simple gown. She tied her hair with sparkling red ribbon and colored her lips red. She looked sexy and classy.

The minister understood what was happening. He said goodbye to the dear prince. "See you later. Hope you'll enjoy the night."

"I bet I'm, My Lord…." Prince Lee couldn't move his eyes from her. He wanted swallowing her alive, at the moment. He was so thrilled with his desires. He fell in love with her, definitely. Then, the princess eyes met with his. They were looking each other when the lamp suddenly turned off.

It was the time for Princess Nina show. She stood in the middle of the hall, holding her violin and sang the song, _a mortal bird_. She sang beautifully. Each word made everyone remembered their childhood, especially General Dragunov.

_There you are mortal bird_

_Alone in the winter, alone and cold_

_Tell me how I make you my company_

_Together crossing the Garland River_

General Dragunov knew that song. His ancestor was born in Garland Village, like him. The song really touched his heart. As the princess finished the song, he quickly clapped his hands. The King looked so happy when Princess Nina bowed her body in front of everyone, telling the song was presented for her dear father and General Dragunov.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

General Dragunov was so pleased. Even more, he asked Princess Nina to dance with him. They danced in the middle of the hall happily.

"It's your plan, right?" Princess Anna asked him hatefully besides Prince Lee. The prince laughed, making the princess angrier than before. "You… We have to talk, now!"

"As your wish, my lady."

They walked out from the ballroom, together. The hall looked so empty for the guards focused their attention for Princess Nina birthday party. Princess Anna asked him to talk in the library. The prince agreed, obeying her command.

The library was so serene and dark as they came inside. Prince Lee hurriedly turned on the lamp with his spells. The lamps around them made the room looked much better. Prince Lee quickly averted his eyes on the beloved princess, "what do you want to…."

She slapped him. She slapped him on his face hard.

* * *

**See you later in the next chapter! **

**Give me feedback and I shall update sooner than your thoughts! ^_^**


	8. The Golden Chance

As my promise, weekly update!

Good point there, Coolocelot. Yeah, that's one of reasons why I write this pairing. Think they deserve one chance to be together as _best_ couple, right? Besides I'll kill Lee in other story.

It's nice to know that you and your friends enjoy reading this story, dear Lee. Are you sharing it with your friends? You make me blushing! For your information, real lee Chaolan changed the penname into Silver-haired-Devil. (For Silver-Haired-Devil, I apologize for the inconvenience. It's not my fault! Yeah, it's not entirely my fault—Damn, I feel guilty.) Oh, God knows how much laughter you have given to me since I started writing this series. Love you for everything—the laughter and all of fun! ^-^

Thanks for reading this all readers! Thanks for picked this into favorite (finally!) and subscribe this (good deal!) Hope you like reading this chapter!

* * *

**Warning****: this chapter contains semi-raping and sex scene. Well, I put this story in M rated not for writing soft and mild scenes. **

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Part 8 The Golden Chance**

* * *

_Your heart is mine and_

_Your body belongs to me_

Prince Lee was always a very polite person. He almost never spoke salty words in any circumstances, even though his heart burning. He was always able to control his emotion. One of his best abilities was he still could keep his head cool and straight in every condition. However, the beautiful princess who was standing in front of him always able to blow his patience into pieces.

Prince Lee had no idea why she slapped him and he felt he would be burnt in anger if he kept standing there. He ignored the pain in his cheek, strolling through the room, "You're not in—I'm leaving."

"No, you're not leaving, bastard! You can't go that way!" Princess Anna snapped, securing his hand, hugging it closely. She yelled desperately, "you have to do something toward them! You must separate Nina and Dragunov!"

Prince Lee snorted his nose arrogantly, raised one of his eyebrows—copying one of Prince Kazuya's moves—mocking her, "That's not my business, princess. Let my hand off, please."

"Don't lie to me…" She looked so angry and her face grew red, still holding his hand in her arms. "You're the one who taught her that song! You're…. You make them together in purpose!"

"So what if that's true?" He questioned her bitterly, and then he added sardonically. "It has nothing to do with you."

"Yes, damn you. Yes… You did that to…to make me fall for you," she let him go, but she stood in front of the door, preventing him to walk out.

"You put yourself in high position. It's too much high, dear princess."

"Your lousy trick to get me is tacky, pathetic! You're imbecile fucking prince that only could do pathetic ways to get a living! What do you want? Do you want? You're lying to everyone all this time, right? All you want to do is putting this kingdom under your feet—taking over it under your ruthless Mishima Kingdom…. Don't you know that all your tricks were plain and useless?"

Prince Lee stood motionless. He kept watching her.

"Damn you…. Art Ambassador my ass! How long have you been intruding my Kingdom? Hell…. None knew your true motives, but me…. You said you want to marry me? All you want is using me to cover all of your nasty slots, don't you?"

Prince Lee kept silence. He was right all this time. The princess had true ability to see something beyond layers. She could reveal the true color of each character. It was an amazing thing, yet…. Who was her to dare to criticize what he had done?

"You're absolutely wonderful for knowing everything…."

"Well, I couldn't tell anyone. Actually I don't care what you want to do…" she paused a bit. "I can keep it a secret between us… But please make Dragunov mine."

"Find another suitor."

"You know how much I love him!" the princess snapped furiously. Tears were streaming from her eyes, falling into her face. Prince Lee didn't want to see her crying and offered him his handkerchief, but she backed off, jerking away from him. "You—dirty blooded man with indistinct background, I hope you'll die suffering deadly illness…. You have nothing but shame and miserable fate… you're nothing and will be noth…."

Prince Lee had lost his control, yes. He really wanted to close her mouth forever, but he couldn't do that for she had taken his heart, completely taken his heart.

"Yes, you're right. I'm nothing, but you're also nothing, princess. In this kingdom, you're nothing." He pressed his words initially. "King Williams loves his only daughter, not you. Who the hell are you? _Nothing, _just like me…."

The prince wanted to walk away when the princess took his hand and slapped him again. "You dare to speak insolently to me…. You'll pay for this…."

Somehow, the prince realized it was his time. It was his only chance. He quickly covered Princess Anna's mouth with his hand and dragged her on the big table in the middle of the room. She was so angry, but she couldn't do anything.

"What are you doing? Release me you, bastard!" The princess was so terrified. She began sweating. Her face was getting pale in seconds. She wanted to stand, but the angry prince forced her to still lie on the table. He climbed on top her, imprisoning her. Princess Anna was completely scared.

She was very scared. Her voice was trembled as she threatened Prince Lee, "if you dare to… I'll report this to my father… You… You…"

"What are you trying to tell me?" he hissed besides her, starting to lick her ear. "Anna…."

Princess Anna tried to release herself from the prince. But he didn't give the chance. He flipped her aside and tied her hands with his ribbon. The princess cried, didn't know what to do. She sobbed, hoping the prince would change his mind. Slowly Prince Lee cupped her face and started kissing her. He kissed her with all his passion.

The heat from his mouth began melting her. She couldn't stop moaning as he guided her tongue into his, tasting her mouth. His mouth demanded more than that. Princess Anna closed her eyes, too stupefied to respond. She didn't want him knowing that she liked his kissing. Hell no.

"No, don't…."

"Don't? Don't stop?" the prince teased her. He pulled his body, jerking away from her. He opened his suit slowly. The princess could see his strong muscled under the clothes. His pale skin looked darker, yet sexy. His long silver hair was loose, covering half of his chest. His eyes were frightened her the most. He was hungry for her. He removed his trousers, his socks, and his boots. Everything.

She was hypnotized for sure. She liked what she saw. She liked it a lot. The prince knew it. He stepped closer, cupping her mouth with him. Princess Anna was lost under his touch.

"Let's make it fair…."

"No…" she groaned softly, muttering pleasure sound from her throat. "Please…."

"Well, what are you afraid of princess? I haven't even started yet…."

Prince Lee slipped her frock with amazing skill. He removed her underwear and left nothing. He smiled wickedly as he saw her naked. Her body was perfect. She was completely stunning.

"You look better without frock tonight…."

Princess Anna bit her lips. She trembled, shaking. None ever saw her naked before. None ever watched her like that, desired her. The prince kissed her once again, exploring all her body with his mouth. He licked her sweats, kissing every inch of her skin. Princess Anna shivered when he did that. She closed her eyes once again, repressing her own desire.

He cupped her breasts at first, then swallowed them one by one, sucking them. It was tormenting, suffering, and _nice_. Princess Anna moaned all over again. Her fighting was over when he started touching her lower part. _I shouldn't give up. He's fucking… Oh, I couldn't stand it anymore… He's killing me…. No, I shouldn't…. Dragunov…. Dragunov is the one that I love most…. Damn, why all taste so… so… so good?_

Slowly, she responded to his touch. She replied his kisses. Her breath turned heavily. Damn, she wanted him. She wanted him very much. He touched her softly, caressing it until she had screamed with desire.

All of the sudden, he stopped. He abruptly stopped kissing her. Instead, he stared at her with his icy eyes. He released her. He opened the ribbon. _You deserve humiliation, Anna. None shall call me that way. None. Look what will you do?_

"What are you doing?" she demanded hoarsely. _She didn't want him to stop_. _She wanted him to continue what he was doing. _She looked confused when turned his head away. _He couldn't do that. He couldn't…._

"Tell me, do you want me?" the prince asked, curved his sexy mouth. He moved closer, and started kissing her again. The princess nodded, biting her lips.

The princess realized she had to be crazy to ask a man to have sex with her, but she couldn't resist the pleasure that he was giving to her. She was so damned horny and she couldn't stop. She didn't even care the place wasn't appropriate for her first time. She couldn't even think.

"Please don't go…"

"Good girl…" the prince looked satisfied. _I got you perfectly…. I got you Anna…._ "Now, please hold on… It won't hurt you much…"

Princess Anna hardly breathed when the prince pulled himself closer, inserting his maleness into her. The princess was going to scream when the prince kept on moving inside her, pumping her. In second, the pain transferred into unending pleasure. She hissed when he moved slowly inside, up and down. As they felt the wave of pleasure coming, Prince Lee lowered his speed and loaded inside her.

"Anna…." He whispered softly, gripping her hips. "Anna…."

"Ohhh…." She gasped as he pulled himself out.

Both of them collapsed into each other after their lovemaking. Princess Anna closed her eyes. She had done something completely stupid. Tears verged from her eyes.

* * *

_I know you're bastard_

_I know you only after my title_

"It's very satisfying… I never thought you could be so damn satisfying." Prince Lee said when he was wearing his clothes. "You're the best."

Princess Anna turned her head painfully when he spoke to her. She had given herself to that bastard, she acknowledge sadly. She wasn't a virgin anymore. It was so embarrassing. She cried silently in horror.

"You should marry me…" she whispered slowly, wiping her tears. She avoided meeting his eyes. "You should take responsible for what you have done…"

Prince Lee gave a short mocking laughter. He knew it was the perfect time to take over the whole fucking pride from the royal princess. "For what we have done, I don't have to responsible toward anything. You're the one who want me to take your virginity, remember?"

Princess Anna was so angry. Her eyes widened in fury. She rushed into the prince and began to hit him. Prince Lee didn't defend himself. He knew it would make her angrier. "You… you're fucking bastard! You couldn't do this to me!"

"I'm a fucking bastard. Yet do you want this fucking bastard to marry you?" the prince smirked at her. "Once you said I have dirty blood and imbecile thoughts…."

"Please don't be harsh to me…." She pleaded weakly. She was so sad and depressed. "You…"

"Beg to me. Beg me that you want me to marry you. Tell me that you want me over everything and I tell you what…. Kiss my boot."

Princess Anna was stunned hearing his statement. She cursed him, "You are lousy bastard. Fine…"

She marched toward the library door and disappeared behind it. She didn't even look back. She felt so humiliated to the core. _That bastard…. _

As she walked through her room, tears came over again. Princess Anna closed her eyes sadly. She was so sad she wanted to kill herself.

* * *

_You make me live honey_

_I need you in this life_

"Can you tell him to stop playing with that beast?" Prince Kazuya asked furiously to his lovely wife, who was staring at him with understanding smile. They were sitting under the dark sky in front of their small house. The night was cold, so Prince Kazuya hugged her wife under his arms. "And please you stop taking care of it too. You're giving bad sample, Jun."

"Kazu, don't be ridiculous. It was the best pet ever. It is so nice and not even dangerous. In fact, it could take care of me and Jin from dangerous. By the way you can call it Swampy."

"Swampy? Swampy? What the hell?"

"Kazu, Swampy only eats fish and kills wild animals which threaten me and Jin. Swampy never gives us troubles anyways."

"Good, my role is taken over by wild river dragon with 10 feet tall within two months."

"Sort of… Hey, that's true."

"Jun, you're quite irritating this month…."

"Do you want to know why? It's our wedding anniversary and you don't even remember."

"Oh, shit…" the prince tapped his forehead. "Sorry… I…"

Jun laughed wickedly. "No, I lied. It should be held next month. See? You hardly remember many things recently. What's the matter?"

"My dear father, honey. He had been attacking Western areas, Alexanderson Kingdom and Lei Kingdom. Apparently I must spend more time in war. I think I wouldn't be able to visit you in the next two months."

"Oh, I really hate you."

"Yeah, but I still love you."

"Same old line every time. You're liar…." Jun's eyes were saddened. She bit her lips. "I heard the kingdom want to make a wedding ceremony."

All the sudden, the prince understood what was happening there. He completely understood everything. "Is that the reason why you refused making love to me this afternoon? Wedding ceremony?"

Jun nodded sadly. "I know I'm only your concubine…. You deserve marrying better woman. I guess you'll leave me someday…."

Prince Kazuya still smiled, "It's my father wedding, silly. He is having a political wedding with a princess from Alexanderson Kingdom. It has nothing to do with me. I'd better die than betraying my love for you. You're the one that I love."

"Kazu…" She hugged him tighter. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. She replied it willingly. She loved him so much.

"Come on, let's go inside. I can't bear making love on the grass. It's itchy," the prince said, carrying his wife.

"Look who's getting hypocrite here… We're making Jin mostly on the grass."

"Oh, dear…"

* * *

_Nothing last forever in this world_

_Shall we enjoy our life together?_

Prince Lee strolled with full confidence toward the King's chamber. He had something that he had to tell to the king. He couldn't wait longer. His time was shortened dramatically when he heard the news recently. His father was going to marry with a princess from Alexanderson Kingdom. He had to take faster moves. _Dammit_.

"I want to talk with your highness," he said to the king's guards. They watched him closely and asked him to wait.

_There's no time. There's no much time. _

* * *

**See you in the next chapter! ^_^**

**Give me feedback and I shall update faster than your thoughts  
**


	9. The Next King

**Note:** Man, *sigh* I never imagine someone can definitely attach to one of my stories. I really appreciate the way you love my story. However, my dear lovely reader from Iraq—please picks **Lee Chaolan** or **Anna Lover** as your account, **sign up** and **give** me _signed review_! As a gift I'll give you **weekly update**. Otherwise **I'll stop writing for one or two months ahead**, like what I had planned for.

Thanks for reading everyone and hope you enjoy this chapter with me!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Part 9 the Next King**

* * *

_The real truth has written on your face_

_I have no option left_

King William was pouring some wine when Prince Lee entered his chamber. It was a huge and beautifully arranged chamber with excellent taste. Exotic dragon painting and some antique dragon vases easily caught Prince Lee's attention. The whole floor was covered by red carpet with blue dragon image the middle of it. There were some big carved transparent cupboards with lots of dragon's crystals inside in the corner of the room. The king was dragon's lover indeed.

King William smiled broadly, handing him a glass of wine. Prince Lee walked closer and took it. He drank it at once, fixing his dark eyes on the king.

"I know you'll come to me sooner or later, my dear prince," the king calmly spoke. His old face didn't indicate any signs of anger nor annoyance. "Perhaps I'm not a great mind reader but I could guess what you will utter to me tonight."

Prince Lee remained silent, his eyes narrow. He was quite sure the king was ready to make some deals. Anna definitely inherited her perceptiveness, ability to notice someone's real intentions from him.

That was even better.

He didn't have to hide anything.

"I'll make you a king," with a gentle smile, King William told him. "I will announce you as the new king of Willard Kingdom—as soon as you marry my daughter Anna. It's not funny to hear that she has been locking herself inside her room for days and refusing any food. You must have done something wrong to my lovely daughter."

Since Princess Nina's birthday party, Princess Anna had been locking her room and hardly eating her meal. None noticed what had happened to her since she often threw tantrums like that. However, that old wise man could acknowledge that Prince Lee was the reason of her recent act. The King surely had a pair of eagle eyes for anything, Prince Lee thought.

Somehow, Prince Lee knew the king had another thing in his mind for choosing him as next king, and that was _definitely had nothing to do with Princess Anna_.

"You absolutely don't care what will happen to her, Your Majesty…."

The handsome prince said deliberately to the king what he had in his mind, curved his mouth. Then, he bent his body, making a gentle bow. "However—it's my pleasure to be your successor and your son in law."

The king gave him a sly smile, "You're really smart, aren't you? For someone from slum area in Mishima villages you possess some amazing skills that impress me very much, Prince Lee. I'm sure you'll be a_ great_ King of Willard Kingdom."

Prince Lee couldn't help throwing a cold stare to the King. Like father like daughter, always taking people based on their backgrounds. Should they always remind him about his damned blood? _Fuck Anna and her father! Why should King William dislike her daughter anyway? Didn't he realize how many similarities that they shared? _

"How could you manage that? Adapting your past lifestyle as beggar—Dragunov once told me—to your current living as prince and will be later as king?"

"Your Highness is giving too many appreciations for mere person like me. Nothing can be achieved without hard work. All I could do is doing my best."

Prince Lee tried his best to redeem his anger. He was so close with his dream and nothing could stop him by then. The king might consider him fucking pebble if he wanted to yet he had chosen him as next king.

"Your personality is quite rare, Prince Lee. I like hard workers. There is nothing can be compared with the outcome of hard work, isn't it? It will give you double pleasure when you finally gain success in the end. "

Prince Lee nodded. _True, it definitely was. It surely gave me double pleasure, especially when I did that in front of your face._

"Now, follow me, I'll show you something."

The King crossed the room and walked toward a big painting. It was the family painting of the king, the late queen, and their two lovely daughters. The king spoke, "this picture could be hanged in this wall, well, it is the result of my hard work."

Prince Lee was still waiting. He noticed the king wanted to tell him something more.

"I am the third son in my family. My late wife is the late King's daughter. Well, I worked really hard to gain everything, getting rid so many competitors—including get rid of my own brothers."

Prince Lee smiled. "It was necessary, I believe. Reaching the top of everything needs many sacrifices." Then, he added silently, _I also wouldn't blame murderous acts between families, Your Highness. Perhaps I would do the same if I were in your position. _

"You and I—we're one of a kind."

"I'm honored, Your Highness."

The king pushed something behind the painting. It was a button. There was another room behind the wall. "I have something that I want to show you."

It was a dark alley and pretty narrow for their size. However, Prince Lee didn't say anything. Finally they reached a connecting door. King William entered it and lit the lamp on the wall. Prince Lee followed him, raised his brows.

It was a large place with so many books and maps. There was a big table in the middle of the room with several armchairs around. Prince Lee smirked. _It must be the king's secret place, which is inherited from time to time. Soon, it will be mine._

King Williams showed him one map. It was the current map of several kingdoms in their area. The king face looked so solemn and cold.

"I believe you already realized your stepfather plans, don't you? He has joined his kingdom with Alexanderson kingdom, which makes his area larger. Alexanderson kingdom is the closest kingdom from our kingdom. Having our kingdom under his feet is only the matter of time."

Prince Lee curved his mouth thoughtfully. _Then your only choice is choose me as your successor, you want me to stab him from his back and perhaps you'll kill me soon after. However I won't let it happen. I'm way too smart to be fooled by old fox like you. _

"I hope you could prevent his plan. I knew you could bring this kingdom to its best time."

"I'm so honored, Your Highness." _I won't let you win. I'll outsmart you in your own game, my dear father in law._

* * *

_I promise you're the only one_

_I'll spend my whole life to make you realize it_

_Stop avoiding my love and face it—you're mine_

None could force Princess Anna to stop drowning herself in her bathroom. She kept cleaning herself for days and refused to eat. Her lovely was getting pale and thinner. She was definitely depressed and it made her maids worried, especially her old governess, Miharu. The old governess knew the princess was trying to hurt herself that way, but she could do anything.

"Get off me, Miharu!" the princess yelled from her bathroom. "You eat that damned food yourself!"

The auburn haired governess stepped back. "My lady, you're only hurting yourself that way, please remember that many people have been worrying your condition."

"None cares me! None cares me and you knew that fact!"

"My lady…." then, she could hear the cracking voices. Her dear princess was crying. Her dear princess had been crying for days and that broke her heart into pieces. The old governess finally decided to walk out from her chamber. She was just outside the princess's room when suddenly her eyes captured someone was standing in front of her.

His silver hair was shiny and long, tied with white scarf. His eyes reflected something she couldn't explain. They were so wild yet tender in one way, absolutely adorable. The handsome man in front of her showed her his best smile.

"May I meet my fiancée?" deep voice came out his mouth. "I've got something to tell her."

"And you're…"

"I'm Prince Lee, the Art Ambassador from Mishima Kingdom."

"I'm not sure, my lady was quite—quite different these days. I assume you…"

"Please let me soothe her."

"But the princess is having her bath…"

"I can manage, please step away."

It wasn't a request, the old governess acknowledged. It was force. From the way the handsome prince spoke and opened her lovely princess door, she realized he was the cause of her princess sadness. However, she only could hope everything to be normal again. She missed her lovely lady smiles, including her high temper too.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Miharu! Could you let me alone?"

_Knock! Knock!_

"Miharu! You're really…"

The bathroom door was opened. Princess Anna was speechless when she saw Prince Lee was standing there, leaning his body to her door.

"It's quite a long time, right Anna?"

"You…" the princess face was blushing red. Her blurry eyes were filled with anger. "What are you…?"

Prince Lee quickly unbuttoned his suit and dropped it behind. He stepped closer into Princess Anna, who was inside the bathtub—naked.

"My love, it's your time to face the world!"

"NOOOO!" Princess Anna shrieked furiously, but she couldn't stop Prince Lee from carrying her body. "How could you…"

"Haven't I told you that you look much better without frock or anything?"

"Let me go you bastard!" Princess Anna screamed angrily, refusing to be carried away from the bathtub. However, Prince Lee got more power and successfully dragged her, walking toward her bed.

"You're the last person I want to meet in this world! You shouldn't have come to my life! You should have stayed in your fucking slum area, root yourself until you die!"

Prince Lee was so angry but he noticed that would make the princess happy. So he threw one of his smiles, saying softly, "That's rude, Anna."

He put the beautiful princess in the bed and covered her with her blanket. "You should look at yourself. You're very pale and wait a second… how much have you lost your weight?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Get out from my room!"

"Well, I guess I must tell you this, your beloved father and I had arranged everything for us. We're going to be husband and wife soon."

"Don't you dare lying to me, you bastard! Besides—besides I won't marry you after all! I'll… I'll better kill myself than marry a scoundrel like you!"

Prince Lee smirked, "I'm a scoundrel, that's true. I'm just a scoundrel who loves you."

"STOP TELLING ME LIES, WILL YOU!" Princess Anna shouted angrily. Her face turned red, and her eyes widened. "STOP SAYING…"

"I do. I do love you, sweetheart."

The princess could only cry in her bed. She hissed desperately, "you're bastard. You're bloody bastard."

"Fine, fine. I'm a bloody bastard who loves you very much."

Princess Anna was so stunned when Prince Lee suddenly joined in her bed. He hugged her closely, kissing her hair. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for what I have done to you… well… I never meant to hurt you… so please, darling… can you stop crying?"

Princess Anna didn't say anything.

"I knew I had hurt you…"

"You're such a bastard…" the princess hissed. She turned her head, facing the prince. "You don't have to marry me. In fact, you don't have to do anything with me. I don't care whatever you do… just stay away from me…"

"Anna… you know I couldn't do that…"

"Yes, you could you asshole…"

"Once you stepped into my life, you couldn't be able to step out." Prince Lee warned her.

"You… you're evil…" the princess lost her words. Her face grew pale for sure. She would have never imagined her life would have been so miserable like that day. "How could you do this to me…"

"It's you who desired me that night, didn't you remember?"

"You…"

"Look at these…" Prince Lee traced the marks on her neck. Those were his marks. "These are my love bites that couldn't be erased even though you have tried many ways to get rid of them… not in these days… and here…"

Princess Anna sighed when he touched her stomach and went down, and down. "I'm your first man, darling…"

"You…"

"Whether you like it or not, you'll marry me. Make sure you'll take care yourself well, eat proper food and stop drowning yourself again… if I heard any words about you, trying something stupid—I'll carry you into my room and take care of you by myself."

The princess couldn't speak no more. She was deadly beaten.

"See you tomorrow, my love."

With those words, the prince left her alone in her room, crying.

* * *

_It's the moment I've been waiting for _

_I have been waiting my whole life for this day_

In the next day, the wedding and coronation ceremony had been started. The news was quite a shocker for everyone, how the king considered the Art Ambassador as his son in law. Moreover, they were so curious why the king preferred Prince Lee to General Dragunov.

"I don't know how the Art Ambassador could become our next king."

"Me either. However, I think he could be a good one. He helped my son last week."

The king finally announced the news officially to the whole kingdom, that Prince Lee would be the next king and Princess Anna would be the queen in one evening.

"Soon, our Art Ambassador would be our king, and my dear daughter Anna would be his beloved queen."

"Papa?" Princess Nina was shocked and nearly fainted to hear that. General Dragunov, who was sitting besides her quickly helped her and accompanied her to her room.

The rest of the royal members and aristocrats had no options left. They clapped their hands and agreed to the king's decision.

So on and so on, days passed.

Princess Anna had returned into her normal state. Prince Lee had come everyday to control her health development, asking her to eat and drink so many food. She loathed his attention, yet sometimes she missed him if he didn't come to her room.

She felt relieved to know she would be married. She had bad feeling about her condition last time. She had missed her monthly period once and that made her worried most. She was so afraid of getting pregnant.

"Stop it Anna! Stop thinking negatives!" the princess was talking to herself, wanting herself to stay calm. No! That's only my silly thoughts!

"Who is speaking with you?"

The door opened, and Prince Lee appeared behind the door. His mood seemed so good in the last days. He smiled sweetly and walked in.

"What do you want?" Princess Anna asked ruefully. "I'm not in the mood."

"Isn't you always not in the mood these days?"

The princess bit her lips.

"Do you want to take a walk with me? Today's weather is the best during this month." Prince lee assured her. "I want to spend my afternoon outside, playing some music and eating some food with you, how about that? Doesn't it sound good?

"I'm afraid I couldn't bear myself walking with you without having desires to knock you down."

"You can knock me down anytime, love. As you becoming my wife, I'll allow you to do anything you pleased to me… "

The princess pouted her mouth. "Could you stop…"

"Well, I believe you enjoy all of the things, love. I still remember the night when your father announced our wedding plan to everyone. Your lovely sister seemed shocked."

Princess Anna bit her lips. _Damn, how could he notice that one?_

"Don't be too happy, darling. This is just the beginning. "Prince Lee said, "this is just the beginning."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and if don't mind please give me feedback for better improvement. I accept any critics and spam as long as it's connected with the story development.**

_Give me feedback if you like this story and I'll update sooner than your thoughts! _


	10. The Garden Romance

**Note for Anna lover: **I think I had already explained about how to get **Ambitious King Weekly**, which is by giving me your name, your **signed review**. _How to give someone a signed review_: first, you must have an account. If you don't have an account, please sign up. Next, if you already have an account please log in. Then, you can open the story that you like and give review. Review which had been done when you log in is called signed review. Review without an account or without log in is called anonymous review—mostly can't be _trusted_. Frankly love, all these time you have given me anonymous reviews. ^-^

That's why I can't give you weekly update. That's why I keep begging you—your name. That's why I keep asking you to log in. Because, all of this time you've given me anonymous reviews. I had mentioned thousand times, just give me **one signed review** and I'll give you weekly. Why you should give me signed review? That's because I want to know who my readers and I'd like to chat via private message, personally. Last, and I do hope this is my last begging, please give me just one signed review and I'll give you weekly. ^-^

Yeah, I know I'm demanding…. But hey, you could get this story weekly! (Force me to sit for hours thinking another words and make my boyfriend thinks I'm a nerd)

OOo****oOO

A lot of thanks and love for my readers for accompanying me this far! Hope you can enjoy reading this chapter with me! ^-^

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Part 10 the Garden Romance**

* * *

_Will you give your heart to me?_

_Will you promise to love me, always?_

Princess Anna was walking slowly behind the silver haired prince who was happily whistling melodious rhythm. His expression was so happy and tender. Some personal assistants were following them, bringing picnic basket, small carpet, and Prince Lee's violin. Sometimes he turned his head to her, giving her a warm smile.

"I promise you will enjoy today, love," sweetness of his tone assured Princess Anna. The princess face was blushing as he mentioned that. To tell the truth, she seldom spent her times outside the palace. It wasn't because she disliked the beautiful view and fresh air, but there was something that she hardly explained, especially when it was going to dark.

However, Prince Lee had succeeded asking her to go with him. Well, actually he had mentioned about staying all day and night in her chamber if she had wanted to refuse his offer. As the result, the beautiful princess could have done nothing besides accepting it.

"Okay, I guess this is the place."

The sun was out that day. The clear blue sky made perfect morning. There weren't any clouds at all. Willow trees stood gracefully alongside a small river in the garden. Prince Lee chose a place near the small river, under the tree. Prince Lee ordered the assistants to prepare everything and asked them to leave the place immediately. He wanted them to close the park that day and asked them to be at least 300 meters from their positions.

"Ganryu, make sure none would enter this garden until the rest of the day," he ordered. "You may leave now."

"Your wish is our command, my lord," Ganryu replied, bowing his big body. The fellow assistants nodded and left the whole place, leaving Prince Lee and Princess Anna alone.

The princess had been waiting him to say something, but the silver- haired prince didn't say nor do anything. Instead talking to her, he lay down his body under the tree, closing his eyes. He seemed so relax in that position, she thought. _What is he doing there?_ _Will he talk to me? Oh, this is so frustrating!_

Warm breeze passed through, delivering the fresh scent of flowers nearby. Dandelion, roses, lilies, daisies, and many more flowers grew around the willow trees. They were so beautiful. They were so lovely.

"The first time I have seen park as lovely as this, was when I was a little kid. I've met a very nice woman. She took me to beautiful places, gardens, rose fields…. They were wonderful, those places…. However, only royal families and aristocrats could see it. Meanwhile paupers, commoners, they are forbidden to visit those places."

Princess Anna raised her eyes. _Of course paupers and commoners are forbidden to enter such places, idiot. They don't know how to appreciate those places. They are too far away from art and less educated. All they could do are harassing the plants, destroying those flowers and another stupid act. _

"Love, one day, I want everyone to enter all beautiful places, equally. There is no extreme bridge between poor and royal. Everyone could get everything equally, whether they are royals or commoners. All people deserve all the services they could get. All deserve education, hospitality, and many more."

Princess Anna couldn't help saying, "such big ideals from little fellow like you. It has been established for centuries, my dear prince, the laws which mention commoners and poor couldn't get all facilities. They don't deserve them. They…."

"I'll make a great change then. I'll change many things," he cut in. Prince Lee opened his eyes, staring at her. "Wait up, honey, I'll prove I could do anything I want."

"Have someone called you ambitious?"

"Hmmm?" the prince tilted his chin. "I beg your pardon, love?"

"You're ambitious, my lord," Princess Anna pressed the word _ambitious_, trying to mock him.

"I'm. I'm an ambitious king. I'll prove all my words. I'll turn them into reality."

They didn't say anything for a while. They were only looked at each other without saying anything. Finally, Prince Lee curved his mouth, looking far away. Princess Anna knew that she had made him angry. She had made irritated with her comments.

"Don't you think all of these are so beautiful?"

"Sorry?"

"Those flowers, these trees… Do you think they are beautiful?"

"I—I think so…."

"They're nothing compared to your beauty, Anna…. For I'll never grow bored looking at you…"

Princess Anna knew her face must have been covered with reddish color. "I'll consider that as flattering, not real words from you. You must have spent many times with women right, because you seem know everything to amuse them…."

"Am I seeing an indication of jealousy in your tone?" he asked naughtily. "Love, that's my life style before I met you…."

"And I guess you'll do it again. I've met many men like you, seducing and attracting many women for fun. Are you satisfied with that, my prince?"

The handsome prince laughed until his pale skin turned red. "Love, they are just practice, you're my first love and I shall love you forever with all my soul."

The princess smirked, "man, you would say anything to get what you wish right? I'm not those foolish women, my lord. I know you're only after my status, my royal state. I know you need me just to fulfill that bloody arrangement. You can't be a king without marrying me or Nina."

The prince slowly moved from his current position, looking at her directly to her eyes. Serious expression which reflected from his face swallowed her alive, wanting to posses her. "How could you say that, Anna? Do you think all this time I just after you for your status?"

His eyes were dark and burning with anger, she could feel it. That made her scared.

Princess Anna stepped backward, terrified by his reaction. He wouldn't let her escape anyways, strolling toward her with good speed. His hands were lingered on her body in seconds. His face was so close with hers. "Tell me, Anna… What do you want?"

"What do you mean by saying that?" she could hear his heartbeat. He was surely angry to her. "I want you to release me, don't hold me like this, you're hurting me!"

The prince still fixed his eyes on her, watching her wildly before he pressed his lips on her. He kissed her, demanding her lips. Princess Anna knew her mind was suddenly turning blank. She couldn't think of anything when he kissed her again, deeper this time.

He wanted her. He wanted her badly. And hell, she wanted him the same way.

* * *

_I hate you_

_I hate you for making me ache when you're not with me_

_I hate you for making me terrify you will leave me_

He had never imagined that his lust would make him suffered. He had never wanted a woman as he wanted Anna. He moved his fingers around her hips, pressing her body closer to him. Her lips tasted warm and lovely, as always. He couldn't wait longer.

He carried her to the carpet, continued kissing and caressing her. The handsome prince heard her moaned under his body, returning his kisses. In seconds, he was totally burned with his desire. He slowly slipped his fingers around her frock, trying his best to open it.

"Oh, why that auburn old lady tied this so tight?" he murmured with frustrated tone, "I'm afraid I will tear it apart, love."

Anna smiled, "you're such barbaric…. Don't you dare… Lee!"

"Hold on…. Ah there you go…." He managed to open her laces and unbuttoned her frock. Her delicate skin looked so moist, so tender. He started kissing her neck, tracing each part with his lips and tongue. "You're delicious…."

"Lee…"

"Is it the first time I heard you calling my name only?" he teased her, curving his mouth. Princess Anna always loved that sight. She loved the way he curved his mouth. "Call my name again, love…."

"Lee…"

He was on the top of her, stripping her clothes away. Her naked body was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She was damned lovely. _And oh, those eyes…_ He started licking her breasts, sucking it passionately until he heard her screaming, calling his name again, and again.

He touched her loveliest part, playing it with his fingers. She yelled, wanting him more than ever. The fair prince curved his mouth again, knowing she was wet already. She was ready for him.

"Anna…." He whispered, opened his trousers with ease. "Have I told you that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen?"

"Huh?" she was too distracted to consider any words from him. Her face was blushing and her lips were swollen. "What are you trying…? Oh…. Lee!"

She gasped when he entered her, trusting himself deeper into her body. She groaned again, high pitch voice yet lovely and entertaining for him. He moved his body, making such rhythm, asking her to follow his moves. Anna nodded, gasping and hardly breathing under him. He kissed her again, wild and passionate kisses.

She didn't know what was going to happen when suddenly he flipped her body and placed her on his lap. He had changed their position, she thought.

"This way you won't feel cold, sugar love," he hissed behind her, licking her ears. Then, she could feel it again, the burning sensation which was coming to her. She closed her eyes when it came over and over, hitting her until she almost cried.

She didn't know when she began hitting him, torn between the delicate feeling and agony of their lovemaking. He didn't mind her at all. He smiled seductively when she hit him, still trusting himself in her.

"Lee…" she called him once more before she reached her climax. She shuddered when he didn't release her. Prince Lee was still moving inside her, in and out. His breathing was heavy and heavier as his wrapped himself tighter to her.

"Love—please… Hold on a while…" When he finally passed his climax, the princess realized she was feeling her next burning sensation once more. She was so pleased with their lovemaking, and realized one day that might be addictive for her.

They spent the rest of the morning with making love, over and over until they couldn't have another energy left. He kissed her, wrapped her, leaning his body toward her, and said many love praises for her. When she felt hungry, he fed her with the food. He sang her beautiful songs, playing his violin for her.

He treated her like real princess, showering her with unending love. Then, one realization came into her mind. Princess Anna knew she had fallen in love with him. She had fallen in love with her fiancée.

The days before their wedding seemed like dream. They spent their times together, eating together and many more. He would come in the middle of the night and made love to her. Before the sun rose in the east, he said good bye.

They pretended as if nothing was happening toward them. They pretended that the world hadn't been made for two of them.

"Anna…. I love you…"

"I love you too," she would answer like that to him. Deep in her heart, the princess knew he might only need her for straightening his position. Alas, she didn't want to think about it. It was enough for her to get what he had offered to her.

Actually, she had felt something different with her since their first meeting. He made her stomach jolt just by looking at him, hearing his soft voice. Then, he had been so determined with power, making her realize that his approach toward her was solely based on ambition. However, she didn't want to think about it anymore these days.

* * *

_Just once, I want be better than you_

_You always lead everything _

_You always have everything I want_

At one night, Princess Nina came into her door when she was making love with her lovely prince. He refused to leave her though. "I can't go like this, love. Sex frustration is never my problem until tonight."

"My dear God, Lee…" she bit her lips, hardly thinking any ideas. "Well, can you hide there, in my closet?"

"I hate to be your…"

"Oh, shut up…. "

"Dear princess, Princess Nina wants to see you…" the old voice of her faithful governess Miharu came behind her door. She sounded sleepy, of course.

"Lee, please? Only this time?"

The man in front of her looked displeased, curving his mouth. "It's strange, your sister, coming in the middle of the night like this. I think I'll accompany you here, love."

Princess Anna groaned softly, "she will be suspicious if you stay, Lee. Besides, I want to know what she wants from me."

"If that what you want, love... I'll be a monster in your closet," he smiled seductively before entering the closet in the corner of the bed chamber.

"What took you so long?" she heard her sister yelled, knocking her shoes many times on the floor. "Anna, I need to talk with you."

The red haired princess quickly wrapped her body under her red sleeping gown. She walked toward the door, opening it and asking her sister to enter. All of the sudden, her sister slapped her. Princess Anna was so surprised, and she realized her lips were bleeding.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked angrily. "If you want to fight…."

"Hooo, do you think you're smart enough, Anna? I've never considered that you'll be the queen. That title seems too heavy for birdbrain like you," Princess Nina mocked her, raising her voice.

Princess Anna smirked, "too bad, I'll get that title in the next 3 days."

"That's just sort of luck. You're running out of it soon."

Princess Anna snapped, "is it hard to accept that I'm leading in front of you now?"

The woman in front of her sneered, "you'll never be in front of me, sister. And you'll never will."

There, that was her last sentence before she left her. Princess Anna closed her eyes, throwing herself into the bed. She cried sadly. She kept on crying. She didn't realize when Prince Lee hugged her from behind, trying to soothe her.

"Sweet love, stop crying please…"

"Why does she hate me? Why she always hates me?"

"She just gets jealous on you darling."

"Why? She always gets everything she wants, she has father's love, and she gets Dragunov—she…. Ah, Lee, I didn't mean…."

"That's fine…." The handsome prince smiled at her. "Love… we'll prove to everyone, you and me…. We're not second best or anything… We're best of all…."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Give me feedback and I'll update sooner than your thoughts!**


	11. The Wedding and Corronation

**Note for Anna lover: **

Have you made new account? Sign up in fanfiction, fulfill the data (e-mail, penname, and region, remember to keep log-in)

After that, find my story directly from home-games-Tekken. Open the story and give review. Finally you'll give signed review.

Remember, one signed review is enough. Just make it longer and more descriptive about points that you want me to improve.

You also can review story, add someone's story into your favorite list, and many more. Just scroll down the tab.

Make your PM (private message active) so I can chat with you. ^^

* * *

**Recently my extremely weak digestive system forces me to have bed-rest for few days. Oh, I can't believe I forced myself this far, but whatever. I hate waiting my favorite writer to update, so I won't make my own readers waiting. Once again, thanks for reading dear readers! I hope you enjoy reading this part as I always do. ^-^**

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Part 11 Wedding and Celebration**

* * *

_Even so there is nothing I could do_

_I'll face the fact with dignity_

The black smoke puffed, surrounded the whole war area. The scents of blood and fire were sturdily smelled from the air. The dead frozen bodies, half-dying animals, and several reminiscent of the deceased soldiers made Prince Kazuya sick, feeling disgusted. He cursed his father, his generals' plans, and on the top of them, he cursed himself.

He always couldn't able to resist his father plans. He always nodded his head in front of King Heihachi, obeying his commands like obedient dog. He was even worse than dog. He felt like slave under his father. There he was, in the middle of war. He had lost so many soldiers. He knew he was outnumbered.

He was damned outnumbered.

"Commander, our soldiers are too weak too fight. What should we do now?" The pale face of his subordinate showed the truth.

"In this condition, we must retreat…. Tell others to retreat as soon as possible… Gather the rest of our soldiers and retreat!"

"Yes, commander!" he ran, blowing his horn and yelled with the last power he had. "RETREAT! RETREAT!"

However, they were losing their soldiers in the mass amount of enemies. Prince Kazuya barely breathed under his armor, a painful stab on his shoulder made him weaker. They nearly lost to their enemies, he grunted. There was nothing much they could do by then. Prince Kazuya swallowed his breath, ready to face his end.

He smirked, regretting the time he couldn't have spent together with his small family. He should have been nicer to Jun, and he should have watched the development of his little son. Fuck! That was too late. _Jun, if only I could see you once more…._

Slowly, the rain fell from the sky. It was red like blood.

Prince Kazuya looked at the sky, looking all the flying dragons above him. They were the famous Mishima horned tail dragon armed forces, under the command of...

_Fucking Lord… Don't tell me it's him!_ Prince Kazuya eyes were widened at his father who was the commander of the new forces. He should be happy for there were more militias who would support their soldiers. He should be grateful, but his feeling was doubtful.

He noticed there was something wrong. There was something that was really wrong happened. His father was attacking both sides…. He managed to kill everyone in the battle field, including him. _Yes, including him._

"Damn, father! What are you doing?" Prince Kazuya screamed hopelessly. His eyes became wild in seconds as he realized that he and his armies was only decoy. His father had planned to sacrifice him and his armies. He didn't want to die like that. He would do anything to survive.

He would do anything to keep alive. Prince Kazuya swore to his death mother and his family that he would do anything to keep alive, even though he had to sell his life to devil.

In the other place, inside the deep forest in Mishima kingdom, Jun could feel something bad was happening toward her beloved husband. Her heart kept on beating erratically, making her worried. Tears verged on her beautiful dark brown eyes; slowly fell down upon her face.

"Kazu…. What is happening with you?" she questioned herself, biting her lips. Kazuya had told her that he had been taking part in the current war with Eastern country, Fury Kingdom. Jun was so worried because her Kazu had just returned from the Western war with Lei Kingdom_. Kazu is still too tired but he has received another order to lead another battle_, she thought bitterly. _Is Kazu in trouble now? Why my heart keeps on beating like this?_

Suddenly Jun heard her baby crying. She quickly walked inside and found Jin was in bad condition. His face was red and he kept on hitting his own chest. Her baby was uncomfortable for tentative reasons.

"Oh, Jin darling," Jun tried to soothe her lovely son. "Don't worry, honey…. Everything will be all right. Your father will return home safely…."

Jun's voice trailed off. _Kazu…. Kazuya my love…. You'll return to me, right?_

* * *

_Tell me what love is_

_Tell me how to love you_

Prince Lee examined his map with solid concentration which was clearly reflected from his handsome face. He knew the war between Mishima and Fury Kingdom would be happened, but he never expected that war was happening lately. He had to take quick decision otherwise all would be too late. He needed alliances, and the choices were another Northern Kingdom or Eastern Kingdoms. Both were still uncertain, vague.

He needed advice. However, he couldn't ask Wang Jin Rei for advanced suggestion since the alliances was too private for him. He needed someone with expertise in counting possibilities, great in revealing characters, and calculating unexpected damage.

"What are you doing with that map?"

Prince Lee smiled, "I'm thinking about the next movement, love."

The beautiful princess drew herself nearer and hugged him from his back, attacking his neck wildly, "I miss you…. Tomorrow is our wedding, so I guess you'll spend your time in my room."

"Such an innocent thought," he teased her, letting her tracing his neck with her lips. "Anna, I wanted to, but there is something far more important than…."

"Tell me, are you looking for alliances?"

That question made his heart leaping, quite shocking. He didn't answer because he suddenly lost his ability to speak.

"I tell you something, Lee…. Eastern at the stake now, so if you offer any alliances in any ways they'll take it without further ado. However, the war between you and your father couldn't be avoidable. Well, the best decision is take another Northern kingdom as our alliances. I can say the best kingdom for now is Chang Kingdom. The only problem is they love dragons. Even more, they consider dragon as their friends. You know how much hatred between them and my father…." Anna explained fluently. "My suggestion is you must lure their attention first on their hobby and then hit the proposal."

Lee kept silence.

Anna giggled, "but I don't know how my father would react…. Many kingdoms have dragon militias, of course."

"No, we'll not make the dragons as our enemies or our part of forces; we'll make them as our best friend, thanks to your suggestion, darling." Prince Lee smiled, "I don't know my sweet little princess could be my wise adviser…."

The scarlet princess blushed, "Lee…."

However, you would be my best companion—in my bed."

In seconds, he brought his sexy fiancée to his chamber and kissed her mouth passionately. Anna enjoyed his kisses very much. She hated the fact that Lee wasn't in love with her as she loved him, but time could help her. And perhaps, after their child had been born—he would love her truly.

"Anna…." His tender voice seduced her, asking her to participate more in their love making. "Kiss me back, love…."

"What do you want, seriously? I take off my frock or kiss you?"

"I want both…. I want you naked and I want you kiss me back…. All of you…."

"You're insane!" Anna laughed, but her voice was quickly redeemed by Lee's kisses on her mouth, absorbing all of her sweetness until she lost her breath. "Lee…."

"Oh, yes, I'm insane…. I'm insane thanks to you, my scarlet lover…."

"Lee, please stop playing around…."

Well the silver haired prince didn't waste his time and opened his clothes in no time, smiling and kissing his lover until both of them whimpered, moaning and laughing at the same time. When they finally joined their body, each of them felt like their souls were one. That was more than sex, but more like rejoining of two halves of soul—beautiful and complete.

Prince Lee listened to Anna's breathing, soft purring as she lay besides him, sleeping. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever met in his life. He had wanted her and now she was him. However, there was something that always made him worried. Somehow he felt that Anna didn't trust his feeling to her.

He loved her, yes. But it was different kind of love. He often got jealous on his brother and his wife, Kazuya and Jun. They could fall in love purely without any restrains. The prince realized his heart was far too cold to feel love. He didn't want to feel any emotional feeling before he had got what he had wanted. He didn't want to attach to anyone, again. However, having Anna with him, making love with her…. He had to reconsider everything, yes. _Teach me what love is, Anna…. Tell me how to love you…._

* * *

_Enjoy your happiness while you still could_

_Enjoy every piece of it until it makes you sick _

The Prince Lee and Princess Anna's wedding could be one of the biggest weddings in the last hundred years in Willard Kingdom. The red color, Princess Anna's favorite color, dominated the kingdom. They invited every kingdom for the wedding and the coronation too.

The small and old priest was responsible to take their vows. He was smiling at the handsome prince of Mishima who was staring back at him with satisfaction as his eyes lay on his bride. Princess Anna entered the hall with her father, King Williams. With the red and white frock, Princess Anna looked magnificent.

Prince Lee hardly controlled his mind to rip her frock off and taking her into his bed as fast as he could. He took a deep breath many times, doing his best to maintain his attitude. He had never felt that way to her all this time, and that was killing.

"Can we just skip everything and let's have a long and pleasurable sex with me, honey?" Prince Lee whispered besides his lovely bride.

"Lee, don't be ridiculous, we're in sacred ceremony now."

The old priest hummed, hearing their conversation. His old face blushed with reddish color. "We're here to be the witness of the sacred ceremony, where two beloved person…."

Prince Lee smiled, "We're here, finally."

"Can't you listen to our priest?"

The priest finally asked the easily distracted prince, "Lee Chaolan, Prince of Mishima Kingdom, would you take Princess Anna Williams of Willard Kingdom as your wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do both of you part?"

The prince answered proudly, "I, Lee Chaolan, prince of Mishima Kingdom, take you Anna Williams, princess of Willard Kingdom, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

The priest nodded, and then he asked the same question to Princess Anna, who answered his question happily with tears on her beautiful face. "I, Anna William, princess of Willard Kingdom, take you Lee Chaolan, prince of Mishima kingdom, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

All of the audiences clasped their hands, celebrating their vows. King Williams even showed his tearful expression for a while. Then, he raised his hand, giving sign of coronation of his son in law. The priest nodded his head and asked those questions before finally gave the crown to Prince Lee.

"All this I promise to do," The new king answered, smirking at his wife. _I promise to do anything to gain my ambitions, old man…. Even heaven and hell couldn't prevent me… _

The rest of the guests gave their best speech, but Queen Anna didn't feel happy. She couldn't find her sister anywhere, so did Dragunov. Both of them didn't attend her wedding ceremony. However, she couldn't be much happier to be queen.

She was the queen, not Nina.

King Heihachi was there, saluting his step son. His fierce eyes watched his son with proud. King Lee asked where Prince Kazuya was, but his father avoided the subject, diverting their conversations and talked lot more about the current war.

"Congratulations, son. I knew you could do it," the old King spoke. The new king thanked him and politely answered that he was nothing without him, making King Heihachi laughed. He didn't know what was the new king had in his mind.

King Lee Chaolan now focused his mind to do one thing, how to possess the whole Northern Kingdom before finally attacked his father and moreover, his father in law. _Think twice before taking me too lightly, old men. I'll make both of you learn who Lee Chaolan is…._

* * *

**Give me feedback and I'll update sooner than your thoughts!**


	12. The Torturing Past

**Instead of writing I spent sometime to draw Lee and Anna for my desktop wallpaper, hehehe. Yup, thanks for reading this far and thanks for your lovely support everyone! No worries, I'll always update this story since I love the couple most. ^-^ **

**Last, hope you enjoy reading this as I always do!**

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Part 12 The Torturing Past**

* * *

_I fear darkness the most_

_It swallows me alive_

It was a long cold night in the beginning of rainy season in Willard Kingdom. As the wedding gift, the new king and queen inherited the southern palace. Southern palace was one of the biggest and most beautiful places in Willard. The classic Mediterranean architecture and taste of gothic style dominated the entire palace. The new king fell in love at the first sight with it and decided to stay there forever. However, it worked differently with Anna.

There was something wrong as she entered the palace. She felt great sorrow and sadness there. The unexplainable guilt made her heart sobbing. Recollections of painful memories gathered in her chest, torturing her.

"Do you know love? It's our wedding night."

Lee Chaolan, the new king of Willard Kingdom was taking a sip of old classic wine when he noticed an unwanted expression on the face of his wife. He put his cup and walked toward the bed. His dark eyes stared at the lovely face of the fair scarlet lady, moving closer and dropping himself in the bed, hugging Anna from behind and starting to kiss her softly.

"Lee, please…. I just…."

"You knew what a wife must do in the wedding night, right?"

"Lee, I don't think I want to…."

Lee didn't stop and kept kissing her, touching Anna's bodyline passionately with his long fingers. He completely ignored her protest, savoring warmth and tasting the pleasurable sweetness from her lips. He grinned when he saw red color rising on those high cheeks. He knew Anna loved his touch and kisses. On the top of everything, he wanted to get rid the guilt and despair from his wife.

Lee knew Anna felt guilty somehow. She was unhappy. She hid something from him. He would never let it happening in their marriage. Perhaps it was the magical thing from the marriage. Once you promised to bound your love altogether, once you promise to take your love for anything, your lover's sorrow had become your sorrow too.

"Tell me, love…. Do you feel guilty for taking the throne from your _beloved_ sister? Will you blame me for stealing the title which was supposed to be Dragunov's possession?"

Anna's eyes sparked with fury as he spoke. She shook her head instantly, "it's not that…. I…. I just feel something…. I lost my nerves in here, in this building…. This room…."

"Anna…."

"Lee, can we leave this palace, please? This place is killing me…." Anna cried, looking into his eyes. "My heart…. My heart aches…."

Lee sighed heavily, realizing his wife was telling him the truth. Anna's face was paler than ever. Her lips turned white. Something was haunting her thoughts. Fuck, it was in the middle of night and his wife wanted to go somewhere. Perhaps it was the bad thing from marriage after all.

"Lee, please…."

_Damn…. Could Anna be sensible? What's wrong with her? Wait…. Anna is always afraid of dark, her own father…. Is this palace related with her fears? _

King Lee finally gave up with his wife's bizarre demand. He had to. He couldn't stand with her tears. He spoke slowly, wiping the tears from her face, "do you mind if we travel to Wang Jin Rei's residence?"

Anna didn't say anything. She barely smiled.

Her husband took her into his embrace, soothing her. "Love, you're really troublesome, don't you know that?"

Wang Jin Rei residence wasn't far from the Willard King's Palace. King Lee only took sometime to arrive there, entering the gate without any hesitations but red carpet ahead. King Lee knew somehow the old minister was waiting for him. He was right. The old minister was still awake by the time he came with his wife.

"Ah, what a shame, royal newlywed couldn't spend cuddling time in bed at night, instead coming to this old man's place," the minister teased the young king with wide smile upon his face.

"I believe you should give your king a proper welcome, My Lord."

The minister tapped his hands, giving a mysterious smile. "This is it…."

Suddenly the whole bright room changed into dark forest. Big trees and bushes surrounded them. The sky thundered and big rain fell down. Wild dragon voices roared from nowhere.

"What are you doing?" the king asked, his eyes reflected his rage. King Lee knew his minister did that on purpose. The thing he had no idea was Anna's reaction.

"AAAARRGHHHH!"

Anna howled and screamed uncontrollably, covering her face as if something had scared her. King Lee glanced at the minister angrily, trying to console his wife. However, Anna couldn't stop herself from panicking. She was shaking hysterically, crying over and over. Wang Jin Rei smiled; kept watching them from safe distance.

King Lee clenched his teeth, waving his hand toward the sky. Within minutes, the illusion was totally disappeared. The room returned to its original state, quiet and calm.

Still, Anna bit her lips, trembled and crying. She whispered sadly, "Lee…."

_What's the hell is going on? Anna…. God, she's troubled for sure…. _The king snarled at his trusted minister, "I'm taking her in. Look, you had better prepare a good reason otherwise you'd loose everything."

The minister showed no fear at all.

* * *

_I'm here to protect you_

_I won't let you cry_

King Lee tilted his body, raising one of his eyebrows, "tell me, what's behind all of those things? Are you playing with my wife's feeling?"

"Ah, here you are Your Majesty. Do you like jasmine tea? Law brought for me two days ago. You might like it. It smells good."

The old minister offered the king some herbal tea, asking him to sit with him. He acted as if nothing serious had happened between them. King Lee noticed the strange thing was taking place there. Yet, those eyes had no fear, had no guilt and calm. He had done something wrong, he acknowledged. King Lee inhaled the air before he spoke another words.

"My Lord, forgive my rude behaviors. I fear my wife's condition and…."

The Minister of Sorcery and Dark Magic put his cup, his face looked sad for a while. "Long time ago, my dear son and his wife visited the King's palace. My daughter in law was the friend of the late Queen, Queen Anna's mother. They said they were showing new healing technique…."

King Lee nodded his head, "please continue, My Lord."

"With that invention, they were often called to the palace, healing and practicing those new magic inventions. As present, they were given new garden with their name in the palace, lands and gold; and better position in kingdom…. Those were honorable thing for my family. Things couldn't be better than those old times."

King Lee knew his minister was telling painful story he couldn't bear longer. His old eyes become teary and grim. However, he said nothing.

"It was her seventh birthday…. Queen Anna's birthday…. All of them, the royal families and my son, my daughter in law, many of them celebrated it in the Southern palace. However, bad things happened. Some people said Queen Anna accidentally used dark dragon magic, drawing those beastly creatures to the palace. Those dragons wanted to kill her, destroying the dark magic user…."

"And the late queen and your family died for saving her?"

"Those dragons dragged almost all of the guests alive in the open dark sky and killed them mercilessly. Queen Anna was dying, but my daughter in law, in her last breathes, saved her and erased her memory."

"My lord…." That was why the former King William loathed his own daughter. That was the reason why he sly so many dragons for years. My _God, that is why Anna feared darkness and the palace. Those are part of her torturing past. Father in law, you must pay for placing Anna and I in that palace! _

King Lee knew he hate his father in law bigger and deeper than he had ever expected_. You will surely pay for everything, old man! _

"Those sealed magic casts should be hidden…. They should be hidden…." Old minister kept repeating those words grimly.

"I'm sorry to hear all about the way you losing part your family, My Lord." King Lee spoke carefully. "I never thought…."

"Past belongs to be past, Your Majesty. I have no regret about that. That's fate, my son's and my daughter in law's fates. The problem is, the spell my daughter in law had casted upon your wife is getting dull over years. Sooner or later, she will remember everything. From her reaction tonight, it will be happened sooner."

"Thank you for thinking of my wife's condition, My Lord. However, that's very nice of you, reminding her with summoning dark forest illusion."

"Without doing that, I wouldn't have any chances to see how powerful your magical illusion, My King," Wang Jin Rei smiled. "It would be better if you accompany your wife now. I believe she needs you more than anything in this world."

"I'm very grateful for your understanding. We'll discuss something about dragon tomorrow, how about that?"

"It's my pleasure, Your Majesty."

* * *

_You're the biggest gift ever_

_I'll protect you with my hands, my soul, my everything_

The room smelled like old maple wood when he entered the room, found out the old physician was waiting for him. Her face told him enough stories, so he didn't want to ask more. All he wanted was being with her, comforting her.

"Your Highness, she should spend more time in bed, at least for 10 days," the physician said cautiously. "She must stay otherwise…."

King Lee raised his eyebrows, "otherwise? No need to fear. I trust you, healer."

"Otherwise she would loose her baby. She is stressful enough and that condition might lead…"

"Baby?" King Lee cut in impatiently, "did you say baby?"

The old physician bent her body lower, afraid of the King's anger. She noticed the news of the Queen's early pregnancy could cause her problem, but in the name of Hippocratic Oath, she had to speak the truth.

"True, the Queen is carrying two months little soul within her body, Your Highness."

King Lee couldn't hide his happiness. That news was everything for him. _Anna is carrying a baby? She possibly conceived that baby when we made love in the library…. God, she…. I will be a father? _

He hurriedly asked how to take care his wife and the old physician told him, saying she would come to check his wife's condition daily. The old woman smiled, looking at the proud expression from his face. She left the room with tingle of happiness that the king had given to her by kissing her temple.

King Lee joined his queen who was sleeping in the bed. He brushed her face affectionately, tracing each part of it. Since their first meeting, Anna slowly possessed his heart, haunted his consciousness. She might completely steal his heart by now, he acknowledged it. His tool to gain the kingdom had successfully captured his heart, making him couldn't put any strains again. Many years ago he had vowed to never love anyone but using them for his ambition. All of people were unimportant things, soulless.

Tonight he broke his vow.

He loved her, the way a lover might love with all his heart. He loved her, the way a knight might open his chest and give beating heart to girl he loved.

He. Loved. Her.

King Lee wanted to watch her sleeping, looking at her face, listening to her soft breathing voice. He smiled, kissing her lightly. _I'll keep awake all night love; I want to see you all night…. Loving you…._

Suddenly his wife opened her eyes. She gave a weak smile, "Lee…. Lee…. Please never leave me, stay here always…."

The king replied her smile, caressing her hair with love. "I'll be with you, always. Sleep, my love. Take enough rest, you're tired right?"

Queen Anna nodded, "right…."

That night Queen Anna got a weird dream. In her dream, she watched herself playing with Nina in the dark room. Nina brought an ancient book, challenging her to read the spells. She saw herself read the spells, collapsing soon after. Anna saw many dragons came, killing and hunting everyone. Her mother ran toward her, hugging her, asking her for running as fast as she could. She saw a red dragon murdered her mother before her eyes, slicing her body.

She heard Lee calling her.

"ANNA! OPEN YOUR EYES!"

Slowly she woke up, staring at her beloved husband who was lying besides her. She cried, hugging him. She couldn't tell him that she was the caused of her mother's death. She could only cry. Lee understood, and didn't let her go. She found warmth in her husband's arm. After hours, she could control her fears.

"Lee, I… I remember everything."

King Lee knew his wife had gained her memories back. He heard her whisperings, words by words. Her face looked terrible "It's not your fault, love…" Lee spoke, looking directly into her eyes. "It isn't your fault…."

"I remember everything…."

* * *

_I hope tomorrow would never come_

_I hope you'll with me _

The rainy season made the roads slippery. Not to mention the amount of bad robbers all along the way, trying to get some gold. Fortunately, Swampy was with her and Jin. The wild river dragon helped her many times, protecting her and her small baby. Jun wiped her sweats, trying to focus her eyes at night.

Kazuya had told her to seek for Prince Lee, his brother if he couldn't have returned at her side within a month. Actually she didn't want to leave her small hut, but Kazuya had made her promise. She was a woman who would always keep her words.

Deep in her heart she knew she couldn't passively wait for Kazuya anymore. Something terrible had happened to him, and she couldn't possibly keep on waiting. She had to seek for help and Prince Lee was her only hope.

"Well, well, well, where will this pretty lady go?" someone appeared from the dark with long blade lingered in his big waist. "I didn't expect to get money and pleasure in the same time, but I think I'm a lucky bastard…."

"Lucky bastard, eat this!" Jun kicked the big robber with all her might. She was quite powerful as a fighter. Well, as part of Kazama clan, she could fight and practice some attacks. In the next minutes, the big robber laid down in the ground, knocked out.

She had to meet Prince Lee, whatever it might take. _Kazuya, I'll save you…._

* * *

**_Give me feedback and I shall update faster than your thoughts ^^  
_**


	13. The Dragon casts

** I am sorry if you have been waiting for a long time. One of my friends asked me to write some Indonesian stories, so I just did. Thanks for the supports and advices, you made me very happy! This chapter is presented for readers who spent their time giving me wonderful reviews last chapter, especially the one who loves my stories, hehehe! Hope you like this! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: Namco**

* * *

**Part 13 The Dragon Casts**

* * *

_You are my everything_

Anna kept holding his hand even in her sleep, didn't let him go. Her condition was much better than last night. She had stopped crying and whimpering in her sleep. However, her face was still pale. She had to be depressed, Lee acknowledged. Well, who wouldn't. She had just remembered and told him everything she knew. Lee stayed still with her all the time, watching her in silence. He promised he wouldn't let her shed any tears anymore just because of that problem. He would protect her at all cost.

Anna had told him about her memory. He knew that was plaything. At that time, Anna knew nothing about the dragon casts and all. Anna and Nina, who might have no idea about the cast too, had been manipulated by someone. It was impossible for kids, playing in sacred place and suddenly found out the forbidden dragon spell. That was too good to be true. Someone who hated the royal family had manipulated the children.

"_I…. I was playing with Nina when she taunted me, calling me coward. So I did."_

"_You did what, Anna?"_

_Anna closed her face with her hands. "We entered the forbidden section in the palace, Lee. We entered a room together. Then, I read the spell. Both of us didn't know that was forbidden spell… and….those dragons…. Those dragons flew and attacked us all…"_

_Lee hugged her, trying his best to soothe his wife. "Please, you don't have to continue darling. Wang had told me about this. Now all you have to do is…."_

"_No matter what I had killed so many people, including my mother!"_

"_Anna…."_

_Anna stared at him. Her eyes were swollen and red. She was completely sad. She bit her lips, "That's why father and Nina hate me so much. I had taken my mother's life. I have killed so many innocent people. Oh, Lee…."_

_Somehow, Lee noticed something wrong in her story. There was something weird. His instinct instantly detected it. He held Anna closely. He couldn't bear to see her crying. That broke his heart. However, she needed to release her stress, so he let her crying. _

_Lee didn't know how long she cried in his embrace. Still, he couldn't help it. He had to ask Anna to clear his curiosity. He had to. Lee wiped her tears, kissing her head. He tilted her face so she could see his eyes. _

"_Tell me something…, just tells me all you know, okay?"_

_Anna nodded. "What is it?" _

"_Nina was the one that challenge you to cast that spell. How she knew about the cast after all?"_

_That question made Anna confused. She lost her words. _

"_Anna, please answer me."_

"_I… don't know…. How was I supposed to know that?"_

_Lee smiled. His suspicion was correct. There was someone behind that accident. I will find out the real suspect of this problem, love. I guess there is someone who trapped both you and Nina into this matter. I will find out the real culprit._

Anna was still sleeping. Lee tapped her face, touching her affectionately. He really loved his Anna. She was so beautiful. She was so lovely, even with her red swollen eyes and pale face. _Oh, shit. I forgot to tell her about her pregnancy…. Well, I will tell her after she opens her eyes. No, I will tell her after I kiss her, and kiss her again. Here you are Lee Chaolan, acting like a maniac over a woman. She isn't ordinary woman. She is special._

_She is my woman._

Suddenly Lee recalled when the physician told him that Anna should stay in her bed for at least ten days. Great, thanks to his father in law they almost lost their baby. That old man… Lee didn't know what he should do toward his father in law, but he couldn't forgive what that old man had done to his daughter. He couldn't forgive him to let Anna suffering again.

How could a father treat his own daughter like that? How could he make his own daughter, his own flesh and blood, suffering traumatic experience alone?

Then he remembered what his father, King Heihachi had done to his son, Kazuya. That old man was just the same, horrible father. He adopted him just to make Kazuya jealous. He treated him much better than he treated his son. He often saw him abusing Kazuya, threatening him and many more father shouldn't do. Yet, Kazuya was always as kind as a common kid could be. Actually, it was quite amazing that Kazuya was still sane all the time with his circumstances.

Lee sighed as he thinking about his stepbrother. Lee heard that war between his father and the Eastern Kingdom had just over, with the victory in his father's side. However, he noticed that there was no information about his brother. Last time, Kazuya wrote that he was ordered to guard the post in Eastern. Lee knew that was deadly place and Kazuya's life was at stake. Then, he expected Lee to take care his small family if something happened with him. Despite all of their quarrellings and fights for years, Lee never wanted something bad taken place with his brother.

* * *

_You are the light of my life_

_My guiding star whenever I lost_

The sun was high in the sky when Anna finally opened her eyes. The room was clear, with opened window and fresh scent of early picked flowers. She couldn't believe that near the bed, there was a full breakfast set, with her favorite food. Lee was standing near the window, smiling.

"Are you awake, my queen?"

"You shouldn't have to do this… I don't really want to eat, Lee." Anna pouted her mouth. "I'm so tired, perhaps I should take a walk or..."

"No, you can't leave the bed and that's an order." Lee walked toward her. "Last night I called physician and she told me to make sure you'll stay all day and night in your bed for at least 10 days."

"That's insane!" Anna yelled, "why in the world I should stay…."

Lee took her hand and kissed it lightly, "I also think that's insane, love."

"Then why you…."

"Which one sounds better, Syaoran or Anakin? Well, maybe if it were girl we should think of other names, like Luna, Lucille, Leisha…. Hmm, I like Leisha…." Lee continued, teasing her. "We're having baby, baby darling."

Anna's face turned bright red. She didn't say anything. Lee noticed that. He was too smart to read someone's expression. She had to know it. Anna had known that she was pregnant before he told her. Lee rolled his eyes, he sighed.

"Don't tell me you… Oh, Anna! You should tell me!"

"I'm just…." Anna stuttered. "It's because…. It seems that I am pregnant since we did that in the library, so I couldn't…."

Lee didn't say anything. He kept staring at her without saying any words.

"I'm too afraid to tell anyone, including you. Besides…."

"What are you saying? I knew it, Anna. Somehow you don't think that I really love you, don't you?" Lee snarled. His lost his cool demeanor. He suddenly lost his calm. He didn't know why he could act like that but he couldn't control it. "Or perhaps you think that I'm not appropriate to father any child of yours?"

"Lee!" Anna snapped. "You knew I would never, never think that way again!"

"So why do you keep it from me?"

Anna looked disappointed with his reaction. She bit her lips. She whispered softly, "I am scared. I am terribly scared…. I'm afraid you may don't want to have baby this fast and… and yes, I'm afraid you may love me less than I love you…."

Hearing his wife's answer, Lee couldn't say anything. He quickly took his beloved wife and hugged her. He noticed he had misjudged her. He was too afraid of losing anyone he loved.

"Anna… I'm sorry. I'm just being so… so stupid." Lee tried to explain. Words seemed stuck inside his throat. "All my life, well, all my life, I've been living a very harsh life, a very cruel one and I barely have anything."

Flash of his childhood came across his mind. Bigger children ganged up and beat him until he hardly moved any muscles. They took the only bread that the nice servant woman had given to him. Lee cried out. He almost died because of starvation and blood loss.

He had seen many hookers aborted their illegal babies, throwing those soulless bodies to the garbage until wild dogs and cats ate them. He sent those animals away, trying to bury them properly. Those unwanted fetus died just like that… worse than animals.

He often thought about his own babies. He would shower them with love and care; he would treat them, his most important things with best treatments. Someday, he also considered that in the future he would have his own family. He might have a pretty wife, little children, and so much happiness.

"Family is… family is a very special, extra ordinary thing in my life… That's why I… I couldn't stand if you… if you try to hide about anything, especially about our very first child…."

Anna asked him, "you're not angry?"

"Why should I angry? You're having a very precious thing inside your body," Lee raised his eyebrows. "I don't know whether it's possible or not, but my love for you is growing much, much bigger than I ever imagine."

"Lee, I love you…."

* * *

_Come to me and I will show you what love is_

_The most powerful feeling you ever give _

Back in the castle, Lee had to check many reports about the current situation in Willard Kingdom. That was his new duty as king, and responsibilities had to be done. He had analyzed some of them and his worries were becoming reality. He had to do something with his plan much faster than he thought. King Heihachi had launched another attack to another kingdom.

However, he had no idea about the dragon things. Lee quickly traced some documents about dragon masters in the Willard Kingdom. As he knew, the families, which were familiar with dragon, were…. _Damn, damn that fucking bastard._

Dragunov and his families were dragon masters. Dragunov's ancestors were from Garland Village, a mountainous place between high caves and sea. How could he miss that point? Surely, Dragunov was the responsible person for what had happened to Anna and Nina years ago. Perhaps he was the one that suggested Nina to force her little sister to cast forbidden spell. He had to initiate some interrogations with Dragunov and his families. Yet, he had bigger problems to face, alliance problems.

When Lee was wondering about his alliance, his personal assistance, Ganryu came and told him something very important about a woman who wanted to meet him. Lee couldn't guess who the woman was until Ganryu gave him a letter, a letter from Kazuya that the woman brought with her.

**Lee, father has just ordered me to join in Eastern war. I have bad feeling about this. Eastern Kingdom is bigger than Mishimas, so I'm afraid I couldn't be able to take care my family. I had asked Jun to come to you if I wouldn't survive.**

_What the hell is going on? What is happening with you brother? _Lee hurriedly closed the letter and burnt it. He knew one day that day would come, the day when Heihachi killed his son intentionally. Besides, he noticed Heihachi had another heir from Alexanderson princess. _That old bastard…._

* * *

_In this silly world_

_You are the precious thing I have_

"My sister Jun!" Lee exclaimed happily. He had arranged a very confidential meeting with Jun in his palace. It was his favorite place, the rooftop terrace in the green palace. There were so many most covered the floor, yet it looked completely adorable. Jun was still lovely as he remembered. Kazuya was a lucky man, he acknowledged.

"I'm so happy to see you again and your… is he Kazuya's son?"

Lee was asking about the small infant in Jun's arm. The infant stared at him curiously, and then he hid his face. He continued, observing the little infant. "He has Kazuya's thick eyebrows, and his eyes…. he's surely Mishima's heir with that vengeful eyes. He grows up fast, I might say."

"Ahh…" the infant spoke, "huu…."

"Yes, Your Highness." Jun bowed politely.

"Please, we're family so stop that nonsense things. Consider me your brother in law, will you Jun?" Lee smiled, holding the infant's small hand. "What's his name?"

"Kazuya named him Jin," Jun answered softly. "Kazuya thinks that name is suitable for our baby."

"Jun, I'm sorry… I have no idea how that could happen to Kazuya, but I promise I will take care of you." Lee stepped back, sighed. "I never knew that father would send him to that dangerous…."

"Prince Lee, ah, I mean, King Lee, I hope you could find him…." Jun asked him with teary eyes. "I don't believe he is dead, as King Heihachi announced days ago…."

"Ah, I see," Lee sipped his wine uneasy. "That must be hard for you and Jin…."

Jun nodded, "I don't believe that. Kazuya was alive, somewhere he is alive, so please, will you help me to find him?"

"That's very optimist belief, Jun." Lee told her. That was wonderful to believe that your spouse was still alive after hearing royal announcement. Yet, he wanted to feel the same way. He also wanted to believe that Kazuya was still alive. Although they always despised each other, but there was a bond between them.

"You do believe Kazuya is alive, do you?" Jun hissed desperately. "Do you?"

"Jun…." "My feeling tells me my husband is alive, please trust me!" Jun hesitated. "They couldn't find his body and…"

"And I'm an optimist person, so I trust you." Lee cut in. Actually, Lee didn't know what to say. Still he wanted to trust Jun's faith. Miracles happened anyway. Besides, he needed to observe the Eastern area, so there was nothing to lose by searching for Kazuya in between. "I am not sure that brother of mine is dead. He is hard to be killed anyway."

"Thank you…" Jun wiped her tears. "Thank you, Your Excellency."

"Please, call me Lee," Lee insisted, "the way I call you, Jun."

Lee smiled sadly. _Yes, I hope you are alive, brother, hope you are alive._

"Uhm, Your Excell… I mean Lee, could you please release Swampy? You know, the dragon you gave to us long time ago? He's our pet, he's not dangerous, but your soldiers put him in jail. Please, don't hurt it." Jun explained. "Swampy only eats fish and…"

Suddenly Lee got the solution of his problems. The river dragon was the perfect solution for his alliance and Anna's problem. _Of course! Why he could be that stupid?_ Lee shook Jun's hand, saying, "thanks for your coming, sister in law. You won't believe you're my savior."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope the next chapter comes sooner!**


End file.
